The Outbreak
by ZombiiGirl93
Summary: Alex didn't ask to be saddled with an orphan kid or a newfound responsibility for the safety of others. And she definitely did not ask for the attention of a quiet young hunter with a crossbow.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

THE OUTBREAK!

The door flew open with a crash. Hissing and growling, those…things…came pouring through, quickly flooding the rooftop of the four-story apartment building. Screams filled the air, not quite drowning out the moans and snarls of the dead, and Alex grunted as she was shoved toward the low ledge.

"No!" a woman screeched from right beside her, clutching a furry white dog to her chest. "Help! Jesus, please!"

Alex caught an elbow in her ribs and stumbled backward. Her heel struck the concrete ledge, the thin, metal railing of which dug into her hip. She craned her neck to peer over it and frowned. The ground was a long way down.

"Fuck!" she snarled, tugging the straps of her backpack tighter.

The shuffling corpses surged forward, tearing flesh and muscle from the people surrounding her and knocked a few over the edge of the rooftop. Her eyes fell onto a young boy curled up on the ground as the crowd trampled over him. He screamed for help through wracking sobs.

Weighing her options and her chances, Alex hesitated for a moment before ultimately grabbing the scruff of his T-shirt and jerking him toward her. He was still, bruised and bleeding from various cuts across his face and arms, and she pulled him over her shoulder. She once more toyed with the idea of leaving him behind.

A dead man lunged for her, suddenly, and her time of debate came to an end. She climbed onto the ledge and swung her legs over the flimsy railing. Shrugging, the boy into a steadier position, she lowered herself over, her hands gripping the railing, and dropped a foot or so before catching the iron bars of the window on the floor below. Slowly, carefully, she climbed down, hand-over-hand.

About halfway from the ground, the boy twitched and groaned in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat, and her fingers went numb in fear, releasing her hold on the bars. They dropped through the air, and Alex quickly pulled the kid into her arms, curling her body around him. The memory of diving from an Apache flashed through her mind before she landed with a sickening thud on the street. Her backpack's contents rammed into her spine, and her scream died in her throat as all the air in her lungs whooshed out. Her arms fell limply to her sides and the boy rolled jerkily onto the street beside her.

A ringing filled her ears, and she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. Everything hurt as she'd just been beaten to an inch of her life.

The boy sobbed, shaking her shoulder wildly, his wide eyes darting around in terror. Alex groaned, letting her head drop to the right, then swinging to the left, trying desperately to clear the fog from her mind. She could hear the boy's whimpers, could feel his hands on her. Vaguely, she could make out the shapes of people slowly advancing on them.

"Not here," she mumbled, a phrase she hadn't used in seven months. She struggled to sit upright, fighting the raging nausea building in her stomach. Her arms gave out twice before she was able to push herself upright.

Fumbling around the edge of her jacket, her fingers finally met cold steel. She pulled the Beretta from her shoulder holster, released the safety, and squeezed the trigger, just as a corpse reached them. A bullet whizzed through the side of his face, and he dropped. She stood on trembling legs and grabbed the kid's arm.

"Get up," she hissed as more undead shuffled toward them, drawn by the sound of a gun. "Move your ass!"

She fired again, twice. Three times. Each time, dropping an advancing enemy. Grasping for a pair of keys in the front pocket of her jean shorts, she pressed the unlock button and the automatic start. The lights of a large, black Silverado flashed, and she shoved the boy toward it.

Without prompt, he pulled open the driver's side door and scrambled over the seat to the passenger's. Alex followed, slammed and locked the door, and holstered her weapon. She stepped on the brake, threw the truck into reverse, and stomped on the gas, mowing down a group of four corpses. The kid pulled on his seatbelt and clutched the door panel as Alex shifted into drive and peeled out.

Alex glanced over at the battered child, wondering why she'd bothered saving him. He wouldn't last long without her, but she was no hero. Those days were over. He looked up at her with large, blue eyes and grinned. She furrowed her brow and looked away.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alex," she replied stiffly.

"I'm Jake." Alex didn't reply, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Are you a cop?"

She snorted. "No."

She could still feel his eyes on her face.

"Where do we go now?"

It didn't seem as if he really wanted an answer, really, as long as someone had a plan. But, she didn't. Who the hell had a plan for the end of the world? She thought of the broadcast that had been playing on every channel, calling for a full evacuation. They'd said something about a safe zone in Atlanta. She frowned. It didn't seem likely that something like that would hold in a city that big, but it was a good place to start.

"We'll get some information and supplies in Atlanta, look for your parents, then I'm getting the hell outta there."

Jake said nothing, but his smile was gone. Alex briefly wondered if his parents had been on that roof with them. She shoved away the sympathy she'd felt. This kid wasn't her problem. Someone would take him in.

Brake lights ahead slowed Alex's speed, and before long, brought her to a complete stop at the end of a very long line. More cars pulled up behind her. She sighed and pressed her eyes closed.

"Stay here," she said, pushing open her door and hopping out, nearly colliding with a stocky, black man. "Sorry," she muttered, looking around at the traffic jam.

"No big deal," he answered. "Going to Atlanta?"

Alex arched a brow at him and crossed her arms. "No, Hawaii."

He snorted. "I'm T-Dog. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out.

"Alex." She shook his hand.

"Have a hard time getting out?" T-Dog asked, gesturing to the coat of blood and carnage on her truck.

She glanced briefly at it and shrugged. "It coulda been worse."

He chuckled. "You some kinda badass, or something?"

"Or something." Alex shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to observe the city lights from up ahead. "I don't think they've got enough room for all of us."

The man opened his mouth to reply but was drowned out by the roar of a jet as it flew overhead. They stared in horror as a bomb dropped onto Atlanta.

Alex grimaced. "So much for that."

T-Dog just stared blankly. Suddenly, a horde of the undead surged from the half-decimated city. "Oh, shit!" he yelled.

"Get in!" Alex ordered, climbing back into the driver's seat. He didn't hesitate to fling open the door and dive into the back seat.

"Go go go!" he cried.

Go where?" Alex snapped.

"Follow them," T-Dog said, pointing toward a small convoy of vehicles drove slowly off into the forest down a narrow path.

Jake curled up on the floor under the dash, tears streaking his dirty cheeks.

"Hold on, kid," Alex said, throwing the truck into 4wd and tearing off through the trees.

The drive was long and slow as they followed a winding camping trail. The trio in the truck were silent a long while, each on the lookout for any more corpses. They hadn't seen any in quite a while.

Finally, the convoy reached an obscure campsite, and the cars pulled off the trail to park. Dozens of people stepped out of their vehicles.

Frowning, Alex shut off the engine. "C'mon."

Jake stuck to Alex's side like a shadow, and T-Dog kept pace beside her, shoulders tensed and eyes wary.

The group seemed to convene around a family in the center; A woman clutching at a boy around the same age as Jake, staring up at the tall man at her side who wore a uniform from the sheriff's department.

"What now, Shane?" the woman asked, glancing around at the crowd through puffy eyes.

"Now," said the cop, "we set up camp and set out lookouts so we can defend this place."

"We can't all sleep in our cars," called a short, fat man, standing beside a tall woman with short gray hair and a little blonde girl.

"So, sleep on the ground," a tall, weasley man in a wife beater and an open flannel called. Beside him, a younger, quieter man with light brown hair nodded.

"I don't think so." The fat man sneered.

"You can have the back of the hatchback, Ed," his wife said. "Sofia and I will be all right up front."

"I've got room for a few," said a tall, older man in a straw, fishing hat.

"We'll have to make do for the night," said Shane. "We can figure it out in the morning."

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Alex and T-Dog opened up the truck's tailgate, and she rolled up the tarp. Underneath were a couple of tents, a few sleeping bags, and a locked toolbox. She opened the box, pulled out a Remington rifle, and slid it over to her new companion.

"Know how to use that?" she asked, tugging the tents out onto the ground.

"Sure," he said a bit too quickly.

Alex bit her lip, studying him, before taking it back and handing over a Springfield. "What about this one?"

T-Dog shrugged. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Alex sighed, picked up the weapon, and showed him the basic operation of both the handgun and the rifle. "I've got another of each, so take your pick," she said, gesturing to them.

T-Dog went with the Springfield, and she locked the rifle back inside the toolbox. Then, she handed him a tent and sleeping bag, and they worked together to set up their little space. Two tents and a small fire later, Alex was worn out but satisfied with the shelters. She ushered Jake into her tent and collapsed onto a sleeping bag beside him.

"Goodnight, Alex," he whispered.

"Night, kid," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

ATLANTA!

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Alex opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her body hurt like hell, and her head was killing her. She sat up slowly and winced. Her back and both sides of her ribs were stiff and swollen, and no doubt, bruised.

She hissed softly as she rolled onto her knees and crawled out of the tent. Her L.E.D. watch read 0452. The fire was embers in the fireplace, and she quickly brought the coals to life, adding a few sticks.

She returned to her truck, pulling open the toolbox, and brought out a deep stone pan and a couple of cans of spam, along with a can of ranch-style beans. She even managed to find a box of crackers that were still good.

"Watcha' got there, sweet cheeks?"

Alex grabbed the hunting knife clipped to her holster and rounded, jamming the butt of the blade forcefully into the newcomer's throat. The man choked on a gasp and doubled over in pain. She gripped her knife, ready to use the blade this time, and stared down at the man at her feet.

"Damn, that hurt," he rasped, climbing to his feet, hands held out in submission. "Guess I shouldn'ta snuck up on you." His gaze was purely predatorial as they roamed her tensed form.

She just stared at him.

"Ya know, sharin' is carin', darlin'." He gave her a crooked grin. "I'm Merle, by the way."

"Congratulations," she said. This man put her on edge. Every instinct she had was screaming that he was a threat. "I've got nothing for you or anybody else looking for handouts."

Merle's smirk disappeared, and he glared down at her with cold eyes.

"Fair enough," he said with a sneer. "I'll be seein' ya around, sweet cheeks."

Alex watched him retreat through narrowed eyes. She kept her knife close while she made breakfast.

The smell of cooking meat seemed to rouse the campsite and the sun rose, more and more people climbed out of their cars to find something to eat. A few people approached Alex, but she shooed them off with a glare.

T-Dog took a seat across the fire from her and held up a small plastic can of coffee grounds. "Trade?" he asked, grinning.

Alex snorted and grabbed an old pot. She poured a bottle of water into it and boiled a handful of coffee grounds.

"How do we drink it?" he asked, eyeing the sand-textured goop.

For the first itme, Alex grinned. She quickly rinsed out the tin cans from breakfast, stretched a scrap of old T-shirt over the top, and drained the coffee into them one-by-one. She then grabbed another bottle of water, a few crackers with some spam and beans, and carried it inside the tent to Jake. She woke him up with the toe of her hiking boot and headed back outside to eat.

For canned meat," T said. "This ain't half bad."

Alex huffed. "I've survived off worse."

"You're a weird chick," T-Dog laughed.

Alex smiled.

"I was beginning to think your face was frozen that way," he said, scooping up the last of his beans on a cracker. "Glad I could help."

She scoffed. "You like to talk, don'tcha?"

He shrugged with a grin. "It's better than sitting in silence."

Alex shook her head, smirking. "I disagree."

T sipped his coffee and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh," he groaned. "I can't tell if breakfast's coming back up or if my coffee's meat flavored."

She chuckled. "It takes some getting used to, but it's better if you take big gulps…you don't taste it as much."

Laughing, Alex glanced up to see a woman headed toward them. She recognized her as the one travelling with the cop. Her smile melted.

"Morning," the woman said in a friendly tone. "I'm Lori."

Alex nodded but didn't get up. "Alex."

"Hi, Alex. Listen." She gestured over toward her car, where her boy and a little girl stood watching. "The kids wanted to know if your boy'd like to play with them."

A confused look touched Alex's features, before realization hit, making her feel stupid. "Oh, you mean Jake." She stood up. "Hang on, I'll see if he's up for it." She headed into her tent to find the boy zipped up in his sleeping bag, but on his feet and hopping around the tent. "What're you doing?"

Jake flinched and tripped over his feet, crashing to the ground. He hurriedly clawed his way out of the bag and stood, dusting himself off, scarlet in the face.

"N-nothing," he said, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

Alex stared at him with an arched brow. "Well, since you're doing nothing, come out and play with the other kids."

It was Jake's turn to stare at her. "Do I have to?"

"You can do whatever you want, kid," Alex said, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "But I think it'd be a good idea."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll go."

Alex smirked. "So, what _were_ you doing?"

Jake blushed madly and raced out passed her. Alex sniggered and returned to the campfire.

"Oh my God!" Lori gasped. "What happened to you?"

Alex looked the boy over. His body and face were covered in cuts and shades of blue and yellow.

"People stepped on me," Jake said softly. "Then, we fell off a building."

Lori's mouth hung open as Jake rushed toward the other kids, who seemed to welcome him happily. Alex shrugged at Lori's questioning stare.

"That's how I found him," she said.

"Found him?" Lori echoed. "You mean, he's not your son?"

"Nope." Alex gulped down another mouthful of coffee. "Just another orphan."

Lori's eyes narrowed. "That's a terrible thing to say."

Alex shrugged, and Lori stalked back to her area.

"I don't think she likes you very much," T-Dog snorted.

"Oh, how will I ever go on?"

He grinned, and his eyes roamed over to Jake. "I thought he was your kid, too." He rubbed his head. "I mean, he sticks to you like glue."

"What can I say?" said Alex, stifling a yawn. "Kid's a bad judge of character."

T-Dog chuckled. "I don't think he is."

"That just means you're a bad judge of character." Alex stood up. "Looks like they're having a meeting, wanna join?"

Without waiting for a response, Alex strode off ahead. T-Dog just smiled and shook his head, before following.

"We could just pile clothes on the ground and make, like, a nest or something," said a chubby, spanish man.

"We need shelter, you idiot," came a voice from the crowd.

"No, food!" came another.

The cop whistled loudly, shutting everybody up. "This is getting us nowhere!" he yelled.

"So, what can we do?" asked a blonde woman.

"Andrea, hush," said a younger woman beside her.

"I could go on a run into town," a young, Asian man said softly.

"No one goes anywhere alone," Shane barked. "So, unless there are any volunteers to go with?" He looked around with raised brows, but no one spoke up.

"We need supplies," protested the man. "We can't make it on what we have here."

"If we all pool our stuff," said Andrea.

"Not forever."

Alex stepped forward, an annoyed look on her face as she looked Shane over. She came to a stop beside the younger man. "I'll go."

"He'd be better off alone," Ed scoffed, taking a swig from a brown bottle. "A damn woman, tch."

Alex bristled, but kept her eyes on the self-appointed leader of the group. "I'll go with him. We'll make it there in less than an hour if we're careful. We could probably make it back before nightfall."

Shane stared at her for a minute, assessing his options. "If something goes wrong," he said slowly, "we don't have the manpower to send anyone after you. There will be no help."

"I'm well aware," Alex said coolly.

"Good luck, then." Shane glanced over toward where the kids were playing. "I'll keep an eye on the boy."

Alex tapped her forehead in a mock salute and turned to her new partner. "Ten minutes, then?"

He nodded, and they parted ways.

"You sure about this?" asked T-Dog, falling into a step beside Alex. "It's pretty dangerous out there."

"It's gotta be done," she replied with a sigh.

"Okay," he said. "Well, about a mile in, there's a little sporting goods shop. Grab as many tents as you can. They'll have guns, knives-fishing stuff, too, if no one's already gotten it all. Oh, and sleeping bags!"

Alex snorted. "Any other requests?"

T-Dog grinned. "Coffee cups…and filters."

"Done."

She quickly made space in her truck, leaving the rest of her canned food with T, and moving her rifles to the back seat.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," T-Dog said, a frown on his face. "Be careful out there."

Alex smirked. "If you start crying."

He pretended to wipe his eyes. "You gonna say anything to the kid?" He leaned against the door frame, so she could see him running happily with his new friends.

"Nah," she said. "Let him have his fun."

"Ready?"

Alex and T-Dog looked around at the young man, who carried three empty canvas bags.

"Now or never," she answered. "Hop in."

"Hang on!" Another man, the younger of the two redneck brothers was jogging toward the truck, carrying a crossbow and quiver of arrows. "I'm comin' too."

"Now we got a party," T-Dog said.

Alex smirked. "Last chance to hop in."

"I'll hold down the fort," he said with a wink. "Seriously though, good luck."

Alex laughed. "I'll be back before bedtime."

T-Dog stepped back and pushed the door closed. Alex started the engine and made an easy U-turn.

"I'm Glen," said the man in her passenger seat. "Thanks for volunteering."

"Alex," she responded.

"'M Darryl," said the man in the back.

"Well, this'll be fun," Glen snorted. He looked in the mirror. "I hate to tell you, Alex, but your kid's running after us."

Alex glanced up at the rear-view to see Jake sprinting after the truck with Shane close behind him. The cop grabbed the kid and hauled him off, kicking and screaming.

"He'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

GHOST TOWN!

Atlanta was quiet, eerily so. The charred remains of the buildings stood like ghosts waiting for a touch of life. Alex shuddered at the memories of burning husks of houses clawing their ways to the surface of her mind.

Glen took point, traipsing quietly through back alleys, calling all clear as they headed for the sport's store.

"Really think we're gonna find anythin' in there?" Daryl drawled, scanning their left flank.

Alex, on the right with her rifle in hand, shrugged. "There were military personnel stationed here, it was a safe zone. I'm hoping they were able to keep order before the bomb fell."

Daryl said nothing. "We're here," Glen called back, carefully pulling open the door to a charred building.

The group cringed at the sound of the bell overhead. They paused, listening intently.

"Looks clear," said Glen.

Alex shook her head and slung her rifle onto her back, drawing her hunting knife and the Beretta. She met Glen's questioning stare. "Knife's quieter, don't wanna draw more. Gun's a backup." She then nodded for him to head inside.

Glen switched on the torch and stepped through the door. Something crunched beneath his sneakers.

After a quick, initial sweep, each of them took a bag and split up, Alex toward the camping section, Daryl toward the hunting section, and Glen into the employee area.

Alex grabbed every pack of batteries, lamps, flashlights, canteens, tarps, ropes and matches she could find. She paused before a shelf of coffee tumblers and snorted, before sweeping a few of them into her bag. She then pulled off her rifle and set it on a shelf. Then, she pulled every tent set she could carry over her head. It was a little difficult to walk with so much strapped to her body, but she picked up the rifle and headed toward Daryl's section on silent feet.

He glanced up at her approach, his bag equally as full of arrows, ammo, and all the guns from inside the gun case. Several bows of all sizes were draped over his shoulder.

"You got room left?" Alex asked. He shook his head. "Then watch my six, and we'll go drop of at the truck." He gestured for her to lead on.

The trip there and back was uneventful. He, then followed her back to the camping section to help load up all the sleeping bags and the rest of the tents.

Upon their second re-entry, they heard shattering glass.

"The hell was that?" Daryl said, crouching to better hide himself.

"Glen," Alex whispered, immediately heading into the back.

There was a series of bangs, followed by more glass shattering. She readied her knife as they came to the door to the break room. She glanced over at Daryl, who nodded and readied his finger over the trigger of his crossbow. Alex kicked in the door and rushed into the room, checking the left side. Daryl came in, scanning the right.

"Oh, shit!" Glen gasped, tripping over his feet and scrambling away from them.

Alex relaxed her weapon and Daryl lowered his own, glancing around warily. "What was all that noise?" she asked.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack!" Glen snarled. "What the hell?!"

"We heard glass break," Daryl said. "Thought you needed help."

Glen climbed shakily to his feet and pointed to a pair of vending machines. The glass was broken out of it, and Glen's bag lay on the floor with snacks and sodas spilling out of it.

"Sorry." Alex sighed. "You good?"

Glen laughed. "Yeah," he said, gasping. "Yeah, I'm good."

They found a couple of undead at a nearby pharmacy, and another half a dozen at the grocery store. Their lost stop was at a gas station.

Alex filled up the truck and seven gas cans that they'd found inside, while Glen and Daryl raided the store. She waited patiently, looking around. Her eyes fell on a small building across the lot. She hadn't noticed it before, for it was all burnt around the outside. Looking at it then, she realized it was a children's boutique. A small mannequin grabbed her attention.

Jake hadn't had a bag. He had nothing-No clothes, no shoes. She glanced over her shoulder, where the boys were busy and grabbed her newly emptied sack, shouldering her rifle.

The door was stuck, but with a couple of well-placed kicks, it swung open. She paused at the threshold, listening. Going in alone was stupid, she knew that, but she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to for some reason. Besides, it was all quiet.

Slowly, she stepped inside, sweeping the area with her torch. Unsure of Jake's size or preferred style, she simply grabbed everything that looked like it might fit him, reasoning the other boy might get something out of this as well.

She stopped at a shelf of stuffed animals. Was he too old to appreciate them? With a shrug, she stuffed a few different animals into the bag and turned to leave, coming face to face with a rotted, bloated corpse.

"Fuck!"

Alex jerked back, levelling her rifle at its head as it lumbered forward, reaching for her, mouth open wide. The recoil from the unlevel rifle smashed her in the collar bone, and she bit back a scream. The corpse dropped, but the door to the back room exploded open and four more came surging toward her. Unable to correct her grip, she fired again and again as she backed toward the street, clipping three of the four in the head-Each shot bucking against her collar bone. Clutching her bag, she turned, fleeing toward the truck, dismayed to see more of the undead shambling into the street.

Glen and Daryl came running out of the store as she reached the truck. She tossed the bag into the bed with an agonized groan, slammed the tailgate closed, and crawled into the passenger seat. Daryl jumped into the driver's seat, and Glen hopped into the back, and they tore out of there.

"What happened?" Glen cried as Alex bowed over her lap, trying not to puke from the pain ripping through her shoulder.

"Snuck up on me," she gasped.

"How?!" Glen was nearly in hysterics. "They're not exactly quiet!"

She took deep breaths, forcing her mind to go anywhere but the pain. She could handle this, she'd endured worse. She'd been trained to handle this.

"Dunno…didn't hear it." Tears pricked her eyes and she gnashed her teeth together.

"You bit?" as Daryl in a soft voice.

She took a ragged breath and shook her head. "No. I think I shattered my collar bone."

"Can you move your arm?" Daryl asked, glancing down at her.

"Not sure," she gasped. "Gimme a minute."

They arrived back at the campsite in record time. Glen jumped out before the truck had even stopped.

"Hey!" he yelled. "We need some help over here!"

Everyone came rushing out to see what all the commotion was about. Alex slid out of the truck, clenching her teeth, still fighting back the nausea.

"Stop it, Glen," she snapped. "You sound like someone's dying or something."

Ed's wife, who introduced herself as Carol, and Lori rushed over.

"What happened?" Lori demanded.

"It's just my clavicle," Alex said, shuddering. "Everything's fine."

Carol stepped closer, reaching out to help Alex take a seat. "Let me see it, is it broken?"

"We're not sure," Glen said. Daryl was hovering near his campsite, watching.

"How'd it happen?" T-Dog asked.

"I was being stupid." Alex paled as Carol and Lori peeled her shirt off. Her vision blurred and the ground swayed. _"God Dammit!"_

Carol examined the injury, slowly moving Alex's arm, inch by agonizing inch. Finally, she sat back and sighed.

"It's bruised. It'll hurt for the next week or so, but you're gonna be fine." She stood up and dusted herself off. "You should probably take it easy, though. No heavy lifting."

A dry chuckle escaped Alex's throat. Bruised. Bruised was good. Bruised, she could handle.

Lori held out Alex's T-shirt, but she waved it off. "It's covered in blood and God knows what else. Just leave it there and I'll trash it later. "I've gotta unload the truck."

"Hold on, Alex," said Lori. She and Shane followed her back to the truck. "I wanna talk to you. It's about Jake."

Alex pulled the tailgate down and nodded. "I'm listening."

The taller woman took a deep breath. "Shane and I have been talking. When you left, the boy was a wreck. He hasn't left your tent since." She bit her lip, and Alex waited, tugging tents out with her good arm and dropping them at her feet. "We think he should come stay with us."

"Okay." Alex blinked. "Is that it?"

"Okay?" Lori gasped. "What do you mean, 'is that it?"'

"If he wants to go stay with you, I don't care. I did my part-I got him here alive." She rolled her eyes at Lori's expression. "What? Was I supposed to say no?" She scoffed. "I know I'm not a good role model, and I'm certainly no mother figure."

Shane nodded. "At least you got some sense. I'll go get him."

Alex picked up the bag of clothes and followed Shane toward her tent. She'd barely reached the fire pit when Jake started screaming.

"NO!"

Shane tugged him out, fighting tooth and nail. Jake's wild eyes found Alex, who'd paused near the dead fire.

"Alex!" He jerked desperately at his arm in Shane's grasp. "Alex, please…I'm sorry." His cries turned into shuddering sobs. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. Don't give me away."

"It's for your own good, son," Shane hissed, clinging to the writhing child. "You need some stability-Shit!"

Jake bit down on the cop's hand and ran pell-mell, colliding with Alex's middle. Her knees buckled from the force, and she dropped to them in her grass. The boy's arms wrapped around her like a vice. Using her good arm, she lay a hand atop his messy black hair.

"Stop crying," she said firmly. He clutched at her but quieted down. "Look at me." He glanced up, dirty face red and blotchy, tears still running freely down his cheeks. "Let's get something straight, kid. I'm not your mom. I don't know why you'd want to stay with me-I think it's kinda stupid-"She met his gaze and scowled. "But if you don't wanna go, then you don't have to."

"Alex," Lori began, but quieted at the look she received.

"I don't know if I can keep you safe, or if I can make you happy." She sighed and sat back on her heels. "But as long as you want it, there's room in my tent for ya."

Jake buried his face in her chest, sobbing quietly. Alex tensed and swallowed a hiss of pain.

"That's enough," she rasped. Stand up and wipe your face. I brought back some stuff for you."

It took a long moment for Jake to release her, but when he did, he refused to be away from her side. She shook her head, not knowing what to make of the kid.

Daryl stood reclined against the side of the old Ford pickup beside Merle, who sat on the tailgate, eyes glued to the half-naked girl.

"Look at the titties on her," he said with a nasty grin. He looked over at Daryl. "Big ass, big tits, pretty face, slim waist…" he gave a low whistle.

"She really knows her stuff," Daryl mumbled.

"She got dog tags, little brother," Merle sneered. "Bouncing right between them meat balloons. I'm thinkin' Air Force, maybe Coast Guard."

"Nah," Daryl said. "She got too much trainin' for Coast Guard. Seems like a ground team. Army, maybe…or Marines."

Merle snorted. "If she was a Marine, she'd have the tat like Uncle Kyle."

Daryl didn't answer. He grabbed his crossbow and pushed off the truck. "'M goin' huntin'."

Alex dropped her shorts and stepped into the rive in her underwear. She scrubbed herself clean, keeping a careful eye on Jake, who was bathing beside her. He seemed a lot happier, now that she was back and had no plans to leave. It had only been three days since she'd returned to camp, and she could still barely lift her arm.

Dunking under, she rinsed out her hair and climbed out to dry off on a flat rock, watching Jake play, a slight smile on her face.

Her eyes scanned the tree line around them every few seconds. She'd noticed Merle popping up everywhere since she'd gotten hurt and had made it a point to show him, she could use her left hand as well as the right. It hadn't discouraged him, however, so even now, wet and nearly naked, she had her knife at hand.

T-Dog and Glen seemed to have noticed as well, because they usually showed up when Merle got too close. Alex scoffed. It wasn't like she needed their help, but it was nice that they cared. She hadn't called anyone "friend" in a long time.

"C'mon out, kid," she called. "It's almost time for lunch."

Jake smiled and crawled onto the bank. They headed back to the tent, Alex carrying their dirty clothes, and changed into something clean and dry. She toweled her hair dry, before dropping it onto his head. She rubbed his hair and scalp vigorously, chuckling as he laughed gleefully.

"What's for lunch?" he asked, peeking out from under the towel.

Sandwiches, I think," she hummed. "Carol and Lori made a bunch of them yesterday."

They strolled out of the tent, nearly running into Merle just outside. He sneered down at them, hands in his pockets. Alex didn't react, but in her head, she was estimating how long it would take to pull her knife from her waistband.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sugar tits," he drawled.

"Jake," she said, gazing down at the boy who glared up at the man fiercely. "Go save us a spot at the table."

The boy looked unsure, but Alex's tone made him wary of disobeying. He nodded slowly and ran off. Alex ran a hand through her wet hair and sneered.

"Is this where the creepy shit finally ends?" she said.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Pretty lady. I just wanna take a look. You been teasin' me." He stepped forward menacingly, but Alex stood her ground.

"Oh, is that it? Just a look?" She pulled her knife, quick as a flash, and tapped it against his groin. "Take a look, then, Big Boy."

He chuckled but retreated. "I know you want it. I'll give it to ya when you done playin' hard-to-get." With that, he meandered off, laughing to himself.

Alex closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temples, fighting off a headache. She turned at the sound of hurried footsteps. T-Dog and Jake stood there.

"You good?" asked T.

Alex snorted. "Ye of little faith. C'mon, I'm hungry." She stroked Jakes head as she swept passed.

"I spoke with Shane," T-Dog said, falling into step beside her. "I'm gonna start going on runs…so's Merle. It'll keep him off ya for a little while."

Alex paused. "You don't need to put yourself in danger for me. I can handle that hulking asshole."

He grinned. "I know you can, but this way," he spread his arms, "you don't have to."

Alex shook her head but smiled. She gestured for Jake to walk on and followed him. She heard her friend chuckle softly behind her.

Hours turned into days-days into weeks. Alex noticed Jake sneaking over to Daryl's campsite every time Merle was out on a run. The next time she saw him, she followed on silent feet.

The forest path was rocky and uneven, but Alex was skillful and practiced. She heard their voices before she saw them. Finding a comfortable spot, she leaned against the trunk of the tree, her arms folded, and observed.

Jake stood, feet apart, arms straining to pull back an arrow that he had knocked to a bow.

"Straighten yer back," Daryl called.

Jake released the arrow and it struck a tree far from the small target someone had painted. You don't use a bow," Jake said, looking up at the taller man. "How come you can't teach me to use that?"

"This how you start," Daryl answered. "Try again."

Jake sighed, but slowly pulled back another arrow, his face turning red with the effort. His quivering arms released the arrow, which was closer this time, but still way off.

"It's hard to pull back," Jake whimpered.

"You'll get stronger."

Alex stepped forward, purposefully snapping a twig. Daryl jumped and spun around, raising his crossbow. Alex put her hands up and cocked a hip.

"You're teaching him to shoot?" she asked softly. Daryl jumped and spun around, raising his crossbow. Alex put her hands up and cocked a hip.

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled. "Kid should know how ta take care of himself." He seemed to be unable to look at her. "Ya mad?"

Alex snorted. "No. I agree, but why're you keeping it a secret?"

"Sorry, Alex," Jake said softly.

"Don't be. If I die, you'll have to take care of yourself."

"So, we can keep going?" Jake beamed.

"I don't see why not." Alex stepped down toward them. "Mind if I stick around, or is this, like, some kind of secret technique you're passing down?"

Daryl shuffled a bit, shouldering his crossbow. Then, he shook his head. "Ya can stay."

Alex grinned and found a seat on a tall rock that overlooked the area. She observed Daryl more than she might have before, taking in the sight of his well-muscled shoulders and biceps, the tension in his firm back muscles as he showed Jake how to pull the string back further on his bow.

He caught her more than once smiling while she stared off into space at him, which made her smile more as he grew more and more flustered, until he was tripping over his own feet.

To remedy this, she pulled out her Beretta and took it apart to clean, glancing up every once and awhile, amused to catch his own stare a few times.

Jake's aim gradually got better over the next few days, and Alex took to sitting nearby to watch, always bringing something to do to keep her busy. However, she began to grow uneasy with the length of this last run. Every morning, just after breakfast, she and Jake walked down the path a little way to listen for any sign of a vehicle.

Jake turned to look up at Alex, who sat sharpening her hunting knife against a tree. She sensed his eyes and glanced up. Daryl was facing her as well, but his eyes were glazed, as if he were listening for something. Alex stiffened and cocked her head.

"Is that…" She frowned and climbed to her feet, brushing leaves from the back of her shorts and olive tank top.

"Yeah," Daryl mused. "Car alarm…it's coming this way fast."

He and Jake climbed up the hill to join Alex as she quickly made her way back to camp, coming into sight as a red charger barreled through the gap into the trees at full speed, it's alarm blaring.

It slid to a stop just at the edge of the campsite, and its door flew open. Glen jumped out, laughing ecstatically.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane snapped, hurriedly jerking the hood up and ripping out a few wires. The alarm stopped, leaving a ringing silence, punctuated by Glen's gleeful whoops. "Where is everybody else?"

"They're coming, they're coming…" Glen said, unfazed by the cop's ire. "Did you see how fast this thing was going?!"

Alex jogged to join the growing crowd around the charger. Glen met her gaze and grinned. Then, his eyes found Daryl's face and he frowned.

"Where's T-Dog?" Jake asked, stepping out of the circle and walking up to the car to peer inside, almost as if he expected him to be hiding. "Is he bit?"

"No. Everybody's fine…" His eyes flickered up to Daryl again.

Just then, a box truck pulled into the line of sight, driving much slower than Glen had. Jake rushed toward it as it pulled to a stop a few feet behind the charger. The back door rolled up and Andrea and Jacque hopped out to help the others out.

Alex's brows knit together as soon as she spotted her friend's busted lip and cut cheek. T-Dog looked up at her, his eyes looking haunted, and he lowered his head and limped over to her. He dropped his backpack at her feet and pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

"You ok-"

"I dropptakee…"

She touched his arm and he straightened. He looked as if he'd just killed a man.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I dropped the key-it was an accident. I tripped, and-I locked the door, though. I locked the door…" His shoulders stiffened as Daryl moved toward them, scowling at the truck.

"You're not making any sense," Alex said, staring at him through wide eyes.

Daryl grabbed the front of T-Dog's shirt. "Where's Merle?"

T was silent for a long moment, unable to meet Daryl's gaze.

He got left behind."

Alex whirled around at the sound of a voice she didn't recognize. A tall, handsome man wearing a uniform nearly identical to Shane's headed toward them. His clear blue eyes studied Daryl's face.

T's shoulders drooped. "Daryl-"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

RESCUE MISSION!

"Dad!"

T's mouth closed, and they turned as Carl, Lori's son came sprinting toward them. The newcomer's mouth flapped open like a fish, and his face contorted, tears springing to his eyes. He jogged passed the others, meeting the kid halfway and swopping him up into his arms.

Alex and T-Dog exchanged a glance.

"I thought Shane was his dad," T muttered.

Alex elbowed him in the ribs, then immediately apologized and kneeled to help him when he groaned and sank to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…But, what the hell happened to you?"

Daryl stood staring at the truck, tense and clench-fisted for a long minute. Then, he snapped. He rounded on the group, glaring at T-Dog, then at the new guy. "Where the hell's my brother?!"

"There was a problem in Atlanta," said the new guy.

"Dead?" Daryl said, pacing like a caged animal.

"Not sure."

Daryl scoffed. "He either is or he ain't." He spit on the ground and glared at him. "Look, there's no easy way to say it-"

"Who're you?" Daryl took a step toward him.

"Rick Grimes." Rick stood calmly as he spoke.

"Rick Grimes. Got something you wanna tell me?"

Rick sighed. "Your brother was a danger to us all…So I handcuffed him to a roof. He's still there." He inclined his head slightly, shame in his eyes.

"Huh. Let me process this…" A tremor ran through Daryl's frame as he took another step toward the cop. "You handcuffed my brother to a roof!" His voice rose in fury. "And you left him there!"

A ten-second pause, and Rick nodded. "Yeah."

Daryl lunged forward, his fists clenched tightly. T-Dog took a step towards them, but Alex grabbed his arm, yanking him back as Shane tackled him from the side. They went sprawling in the dirt, and Daryl rolled to his feet, yanking out a knife from his waistband. Jake's eyes were wide as he stumbled back behind Alex.

Rick dodged Daryl's swipes, keeping his eyes on the knife as he bobbed and weaved, looking for an opening. Daryl swiped again, just as Shane grabbed his arm. Immediately, Rick grabbed the other and they drug him back, knocking the knife away. Shane slipped behind him, getting under both arms, and Rick let go as Daryl was twisted into a choke hold.

"Best let me go!" Daryl snarled and twisted to and fro like an animal.

"Nah," Shane said. "I think it's better if I don't."

"Chokehold's illegal," Daryl spat, trying to flex out of the hold.

"File a complaint. I can keep this up all day."

Rick knelt eye level with Daryl, who was practically sitting in the dirt, red in the face, but still fighting.

"Let's have a calm discussion on this topic," he said in an authoritarian voice. "Think we can manage that?" Daryl kicked, but missed. "Think we can _manage_ that?"

Daryl sighed and stilled, and Shane released him, quickly backing up.

"What I did was not on a whim," Rick said, still in a commanding tone. "Your brother does not play well with others.

T-Dog stepped forward, nearly hyperventilating.

"It's not Rick's fault," he said, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl's glare swung to him. "What, you couldn't pick it up?" He bowed over his knees with a frustrated groan.

"Well," T-Dog shifted. "I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl stretched his arms out, pushing himself wearily to his feet. He huffed out a sardonic laugh. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't. He rubbed his face and growled.

"I chained the door to the roof," T-Dog said quickly. "So, the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."

"That's gotta count for something," Rick said, his hands on his hips and sympathy in his eyes.

"To hell with all ya'll," Daryl snapped, his voice cracking.

Alex sighed and strode forward, setting her hand on Daryl's shoulder as she passed, and turned to look at Rick. She crossed her arms. "Tell me where he is," she said, tempted to roll her eyes. "So, I can go get him."

"He'll show you," called Lori's voice, full of acid as her bottom lip quivered. "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded. "I'm going back." He turned to look at Lori. "First thing in the morning.

Alex stared at him, calculating his usefulness. Then, she shrugged. "Fine." She turned to head back to her tent, meeting Daryl's fiery gaze.

"I don't need no help," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I owe you," she said with a shrug, glancing at Jake a moment before returning to the man before her. "Otherwise, I'd be happy to sit back and imagine him rotting away up there."

He said nothing, but broke the stare, turning back toward his own tent. Alex continued on her way.

"C'mon, T. Jake."

"Ow! Stop that!"

Alex sat back on her heels and studied T-Dog with an unimpressed glare. He sat on the floor of her tent, shirtless with his ribs taped, face wrinkled at the sting of alcohol on his cheek.

"Stop being a baby," she snapped.

On his own sleeping bag a few feet away, Jake laughed quietly.

"It hurts-"

"More than Merle's fist?" She grabbed his face in both hands and held it still. "If you're tough enough to fight that asshole, you're tough enough to handle a little sting like this." She pressed the cotton ball against his lip to emphasize the point.

He hissed and jerked his head back.

"What were you, a torture specialist in the service?" he snapped.

Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek, propping her elbows on top of her thighs and huffing in annoyance. "Seriously, stay still." She picked up the near empty bottle of IPA, swirling the contents threateningly.

Alex stepped carefully around the RV, her eyes adjusting quickly to the dark. Her fingers brushed the rungs of the ladder, and she grabbed hold, slowly pulling herself up. Dale was unable to hide the surprise on his features when he saw that it was her climbing up.

"Alex, how unexpected." He smiled warmly and gestured to the other lounge chair across from him. "What can I do for you?"

Taking the offered seat, Alex turned her gaze onto the old man.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," she said softly. "T and I have discussed it, and he feels responsible for Merle being left behind, so, he's going, too."

"I see." Dale set his binoculars on the metal roof beside him. "You want me to look after Jake, is that it?"

She inclined her head. "I hate to ask, but I'm not sure who else I trust here."

"Why not Lori?" Dale's face was still pleasant.

"I Can ask Jacque if you'd rather not."

"No. You misunderstand me. I'd be happy to keep an eye on him," he said, sitting forward. "I was just a bit curious. There seems to be a bit of hostility between the two of you."

Alex shrugged. "Conflicting personalities. So, you'll do it?" She rubbed her arms. "I'm not sure how long it will take us…"

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of him as if he were my own grandson."

Alex wrinkled her nose at the old man's choice of words but gave him a relieved smile. She stood, heading back toward the ladder, stopping just before the edge.

"Thank you. It's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Nervous?" Dale asked, nodding. "It's understandable. You got hurt pretty badly the last time."

"A stupid mistake," she said, letting slip a low chuckle. "It's not me I'm worried about. Most of these people are untrained and uncoordinated. It only takes one mistake to get everyone killed." She shook her head. "Goodnight, Dale."

"Good night."

Alex stood beside T-Dog and Andrea, bent over checking the straps and pockets of her black backpack. Jake was nearby, hovering over Daryl as he cleaned the shafts of his cross bolts. He kept shooting furtive glances up at Alex, looking for the nerve to say something.

T-Dog was jittery as he watched his friend expertly tuck bits and pieces into her bag.

"What is the matter with you?" Andrea said, eyeing T as he wrung his hands.

"I…" he began but was interrupted by a loud voice coming up the hill toward the cars.

"You're gonna risk your neck for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?!" Shane demanded as he and Rick appeared in the group's view.

"Hey!" Daryl snapped, looking up from what he'd been doing. "Choose your words more carefully."

"Oh, I did," Shane retorted, tossing him a brief glance. "Douchebag's what I meant." He turned back to Rick. "He wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying."

"Well, I'm not interested in what he would or wouldn't do." Rick turned to face Shane, coming to a stop with his hands on his hips. "It's me that can't a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So, this is your plan?" Lori scoffed. "You and Alex, and…Daryl?"

Rick wheeled around to look at Glen.

"Oh, come on," Glen cried, shaking his head.

"You know the way," Rick pushed. "You've been there before. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself."

Glen huffed, still shaking his head, and began to pace, glancing up at Alex's impassive face. She shrugged.

"I know it's a lot of me to ask, but I'd feel a whole lot better with you along." He gestured to Lori. "I know she would, too."

Shane shook his head and turned to look out at the camp. "That's just great," he said sardonically. "Now, you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four," said T-Dog.

Daryl snorted. "My dad just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else steppin' up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog thrust his arms out.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Why you?"

"You wouldn't begin to understand," said T. "You don't speak my language."

"It's not just four!" Shane yelled. "You're putting every single one of us at risk. Walker's poppin' up like daisies…Here. It was in camp! We need every able body. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp!"

"Seems to me," said Rick calmly, "what you really need here are more guns."

"Right," Glen chirped. "The guns!"

"What guns?" Shane fully faced Rick again.

"Six shotguns," Rick listed, "two high-powered rifles, over a dozen hand guns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped them in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

Shane scratched his chin. "Amo?"

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted," Rick answered with a slow nod.

"Tch!" Lori threw a towel she'd been folding onto the ground where she kneeled. "You went through hell to find us. You just got here, and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad," Carl mumbled. "I don't want you to go."

"To hell with the guns," Lori cried. "Shane's right. Merle Dixon?!" She scoffed. "He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." She clenched the towel between her fingers, brows pulled together. "Tell me. Make me understand!"

"I owe a debt," Rick stressed, imploring her to understand. "To a man and his little boy. Lori," she shook her head, not wanting to hear it. "If they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all." They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn them."

"What's stoppin' you?" she asked, raising her brows.

"The walkie-talkie in the bag. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got close."

"Our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

Shane huffed and shook his head.

"So, use the CB," Andrea said. "What's wrong with that?"

"CB's fine," Shane said. "It's the walkies that suck. They're crap back from the 70s…don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars."

Rick cupped Lori's face and lowered his voice. "I need that bag."

"You're the captain on this mission," Alex said, chewing on a strip of jerky and sliding open the door of the box truck's back. "You drive."

"We'll have to borrow some bolt cutters, Dale," T-Dog said, leading Rick toward the RV.

Daryl hopped into the back and looked over at Alex. He opened his mouth, closed it, and stared in at the silver wall, chewing on his thumb. She watched him for a moment, thinking about the tenderness he showed towards Jake, about the glances he stole toward her when he thought she wasn't looking. Her mind slowly traveled to his arms and sculpted back.

She mentally kicked herself. She'd seen much better physiques in her old crew, hell, her sergeant had been built like Adonis, but she'd never pined over any of them. She looked up to see Rick and T heading back toward them, carrying a large set of bolt cutters, shook her head clear, and climbed inside. She sat near Daryl, who never looked at her, and greeted T-Dog, who took a seat directly across from her with a grin.

Rick rolled the door down, leaving them in the darkness. A few moments later, the truck lurched into motion, and Daryl swayed into her, his hand brushing her hip. She almost laughed when he snatched it away like he'd been burnt. No one spoke for a long while.

"He better be okay," Daryl finally said, breaking the quiet. "That's my only word on the matter."

T sighed loudly. "I told you, Geeks can't get him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

Daryl didn't respond, and Alex couldn't resist. "I think you're growing on him, T."

The moody man huffed, but still said nothing. He remained silent as time crawled by, and after a while, she forgot he was even there.

Just outside the city limits, the truck rocked violently as it pulled to a stop on top of a set of railroad tracks. It wasn't long before the door rolled open, flooding the container with blinding light. Alex flinched and blocked her eyes with her hand.

"We walk from here," said Glen, stepping into the light so the rest of them could see.

Alex followed T-Dog out, hopping off the edge onto the track. It was eerily quiet, though wildlife surrounded them on every side. Glen marched down the track toward a rail gate that led into the city, and everyone else followed him. The gate led to a wide-open concrete unloading dock of a department store, and very few walkers shambled down the street further away.

"Merle first, or the guns?" Rick asked in a soft whisper, eyes scanning the dock.

"Merle!" Daryl hissed, glaring at the sheriff. "We ain't even having this conversation."

"We are," Rick said, turning his attention to Glen. "You know the geography, it's your call."

Glen pointed at the door on the other side of the store. "Merle's closest." His hand swept left and up. "The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first."

"Okay," Rick said, creeping up to the door.

Alex tightened her grip on her knife, bracing herself, and pressed her shoulder against the side of the door. Daryl took the other side, and they both nodded to Rick, who quickly kicked it open, and the three of them swept in, surveying the room.

"Clear," said Alex out of habit.

"We're good here." Daryl said.

"Come on," Rick whispered, beckoning for Glen and T-Dog, who looked uneasily at one another, to come in and close the door.

Glen gestured toward the stairs on the right, and Alex and Daryl cleared the way. At the ground floor landing, they waited on either side of the door. Alex twisted the handle, silently unlatching it, and Daryl pushed it open a few inches to peer through. Then, he swung the door wide, lifted his crossbow, and levelled it at the lone walker behind a low-rising shelf.

"Damn. You are one ugly skank," he said, pulling the trigger and taking out the snapping woman.

Alex rounded the shelf, ripped the bolt from her skull and tossed it back, peeking around the wall separating the next open area.

"All clear," she called back. Rick nodded, leading them around the corner.

"There're the doors to the street," Rick said, tilting his chin toward them. They all looked at Glen. "Which way?"

"This is it," Glen said, pulling open the crushed and bloodied door. Glass crunched under their feet as they hurried inside.

"This room was full of 'em when we left," T murmured. "Where do you think they went?"

"No telling," said Rick, creeping toward the open stairwell. "Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"I'll take the rear," Alex said, waving the others passed her as Rick kicked aside the splintered wood that used to be the door. "Get us up there quick, though. I don't want to fire any shots in here."

"Come on," said Rick, climbing two at a time, followed closely by Daryl, T, Glen, and Alex. "The padlock's still holding!"

"Here," T called, struggling to pull the bolt cutters from his bag.

"Ugh," Alex groaned as a rotting smell filled the air around them. She rolled her shoulders at the sight of the four walkers rounding the door frame, groaning up at her through broken jaws.

The stairwell was narrow enough that they could only climb up two at a time, and she swiftly drove her blade into their skulls. Before she'd killed the last one, however, three more appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up," she called through clenched teeth, trying not to breathe in the putrid air.

Snapping metal was her reply, and Daryl shoved through the door.

"Merle!" she heard him cry as she dealt with the walkers. Then, slightly more urgent. "MERLE!?" She turned to follow the guys, nearly tripping when Daryl screamed in raw grief. "No!" She raced up the stairs and burst onto the roof. "No-NO!"

Merle was gone, and blood coated the roof. She closed the door behind her and stepped around T to see what they were all staring at. Her jaw dropped. Bloody handcuffs swung from a pipe, and a rotting severed hand lay just under it beside a rusty hacksaw.

"No." Tears filled Daryl's furious eyes as he rounded, sticking his loaded crossbow into T-Dog's shocked face.

Alex pulled her Berretta without hesitation, cocked it, and aimed it at Daryl's forehead. She saw Rick had his gun pressed to the other side of Daryl's head.

"Put it down," she said in a calm, but icy voice.

Daryl merely blinked tears from his eyes and continued glaring down the sight at T-Dog.

Rick flicked the safety off his gun, audible in Daryl's ear. "I won't hesitate," he said. "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Daryl's shoulders tensed visibly as he thought of pulling the trigger and damning everyone.

"Put it down, Daryl," Alex said.

His eyes flicked at her, then back to T. He released a heavy breath and lowered his weapon. "You got a do rag or somethin'?" he asked, his voice calmer but still shaky.

Glaring warily, T dug into his pocket and pulled out a square of black cloth. Daryl grabbed it and turned on his heel.

Alex placed her hand against her friend's back and switched the safety back on her gun, before slipping it back into her shoulder holster. Then, she stepped toward Daryl to get an idea of what might have happened. She reached him just in time to see him pick up Merle's hand in the rag and wrap it up.

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs," he said, glancing up at her. "Ain't that a bitch." He stood and headed for Glen, slipping the bundle into his backpack, much to Glen's dismay. "He must've used a tourniquet…maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't."

Alex stepped around the pool of blood and followed a trail of it away from the others. T-Dog picked up Dale's bag of tools and followed her. The others were close behind. She came to another roof access door, smeared with dry flaky streaks, and pushed it open.

The smell of copper clung to the black tunnel ahead, and a flash of another life echoed through her skull. Crying children and a wailing mother somewhere further down the sandy cavern, and orders barked from a superior. The echo of an M-19, then a ringing silence.

"You okay?" T's voice called from somewhere nearby.

Alex blinked, shrugged, and gestured to the stairwell. "He made it off the roof," she said, turning to look at Daryl.

Surprisingly, he held her gaze for a long moment, before slipping passed her down the stairs. Alex glanced up at T-Dog, who stared wide=eyed into the dank dark pit, nudged him with her shoulder, and followed Daryl down.

The door at the bottom creaked open loudly into what looked like an office building. Desks stood in rows, and paper littered the tops and the floor. Dead bodies lay still in the path of the blood trail.

"Had enough in him to take out these sumbitches." He snorted. "One handed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss," Rick said, pointing to part of the trail that was thicker than the rest. "No matter how tough he is."

Alex arched a brow at Rick. He was being pragmatic, sure, but tactless. Then, she scoffed at herself. Who was _she_ to talk about tact?"

She opened a frosted, glass door wide, raising her knife, and looked through. Nothing.

"This way," she called back, just as a low groan met her ears. She lurched back as a body fell from a tall filing cabinet, swinging to and fro by a cable around its neck. Its jaws snapped, bulging eyes staring at her, and arms reaching desperately. "Sneaky bastard," she huffed, staring up at it through narrowed eyes.

"You good?" Glen whispered, coming up beside her.

"Yeah. Can't tell if it planned that or if it was a coincidence, though."

"Walkers don't lay traps." Daryl sneered and slipped passed them, ducking the corpse's grasping fingers. "Merle!" He swept forward, head on a swivel. "Merle! You in here?"

"We're not alone here, remember?" Rick hissed.

Daryl gave him a wilting look.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. Said so yourself." He pushed open a large door with his crossbow, revealing a large restaurant kitchen. It was empty, but the gas stove was turned on high and fire blazed up. On a counter beside it was Merle's belt, coiled and bloodied, and a small flat iron press.

Daryl picked up the iron press, exposing charred meat stuck to the bottom.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glen asked, pointing.

"Skin," said Rick, looking at it closely. "He cauterized the stump."

Glen made a retching sound and jerked back his arm.

"Told you he was tough," Daryl said with a smirk. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Alex turned away from the scene toward a smashed window. She crept closer, spotting smears of blood, and glanced out the hole.

"Don't take that on faith," Rick said. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Didn't stop him from bustin' out this window," Alex called, staring down at the ground where another three walkers lay still. The others approached her, and she pulled her head back, letting Daryl look out.

"He left the building?" Glen spluttered. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl retorted, swinging his crossbow over his head to free his hands. "He's out there alone, far as he knows, doing what he's gotta do. Surviving."

"You call that surviving?" T asked. "Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?"

Daryl spat. "No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you pricks. You couldn't kill him," he looked directly at Rick, "ain't so worried 'bout some dumb dead bastard."

"What about 1000 dead dumb bastards?" Rick said. "Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally?" Daryl growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." He moved to climb out the window, but Rick grabbed his shoulder.

"Daryl, wait."

"Get your hands off me!" Daryl snarled, rounding on Rick. Alex immediately stepped between them, hand resting against Daryl's stomach. "You can't stop me."

"I don't blame you," Rick said calmly. "He's family. I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury." He took a step back and put his hand on his hips. "We could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl stared at him over Alex's head for a moment. Then, he sighed.

"I could do that."

"Only if we get those guns first," T-Dog said. "I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

Alex looked up at Daryl for an answer. His eyes met hers, then darted away. But, he didn't protest.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

SNATCHED!

"You're not doing this alone," said Rick, leaning back against a desk in the small dark office, arms folded over his chest as he frowned at Glen.

"Even I think this is a bad idea, Daryl said, squatting to look at the whiteboard he'd pulled off a wall for the younger man now laying on the floor between them all on his belly. "And I don't even like you much."

"It's a good idea, okay?" Glen stressed, finishing up the small map of the surrounding area he'd drawn. "If you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast." He marked a big X on the map. "Look, that's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." He crumpled up a sticky note, placing the wad beside the X. "That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we met," he traced the alley with the marker. "That's where Daryl and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked, nothing but curiosity in his voice for once.

"Your crossbow's quieter than his gun," said Glen hurriedly, without looking up. "While Daryl waits here in the alley, I run up the street," he snatched the sticky note, "grab the bag."

"You got us elsewhere?" said Rick, looking at the map.

"You, Alex and T-Dog, right." He pointed down the street. "You'll be in this alley right here."

"Two blocks away?" Rick frowned. "Why?"

Alex tapped the map, a new respect for Glen forming. "If he gets cut off by walkers, he can't go back to Daryl. He'll come this way," she followed the line with a hovering finger, "around to that alley where we'll be."

Glen nodded. "Whichever way I go, I got you in both places to cover me. "He grinned and gestured around the room. "Afterward, we'll all meet back here."

"Hey, kid," said Daryl, watching him with inquisitive eyes. "What'd you do before all this?"

Glen shrugged. "Delivered pizzas. Why?"

Alex and Rick glanced at one another, impressed, then turned back to the map.

"Let's go get this over with, then," Rick said, helping Alex off the floor. He moved toward the window, pushing it open to see the fire escape ladder, then glanced over at Glen and Daryl headed toward the other ladder outside the office. "Be careful," he said. Then turned back to climb out.

Alex gave them a toothy grin and climbed out after Rick. T-Dog climbed down as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Ready?" Rick asked, poking his head around the corner. "Let's go!"

Alex ran through the alley on silent feet, wishing she hadn't left her rifles back at the camp, and keeping her ears open for any sign of trouble on the other end. Rick slid to a stop, bracing his back against a brick wall where Glen had assigned them. Alex took the wall directly across from him, drawing her gun. T stopped behind her, watching their back with the Glock in his sweaty hands.

Nodding to rick, she quickly peered around the corner where Glen would appear if he came their way and sagged with relief.

"Clear on this side," she whispered.

They stood like that for a while, waiting and wondering what was happening on the other side.

"Think they made it yet?" T-Dog asked, his back still to the other two.

"Maybe," Rick answered. "We give it another ten min-"

"AYUDAME!"

T whipped around to face his friends. They all stood still, listening.

"Ayudame! Ayudame!"

"Shit," Alex hissed, pushing off the wall and sprinting down the alley toward Daryl and Glen's area. She could hear Rick and T-Dog right behind her. "Shit, shit, shit." She ran as fast as she could, stabbing the few walkers she darted passed on the way.

She jumped on the gate to the alley, scrambling up it faster than she'd ever done in the academy, and hit the ground running.

"Get off me! Daryl!" Glen's voice cried, high and terrified. "Daryl!"

"Come back here, you sumbitches!" Daryl screamed as Alex rounded the corner. Daryl was stomping down hard on a young guy curled up on the ground. "I'm gonna kick your nuts up into your throat!"

She paused, unsure of what she was seeing. Rick rounded the corner then, and grabbed Daryl, pulling him away from the kid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it," he said, trying to keep Daryl back.

T-Dog burst onto the scene, wheezing, and gaped. The kid got off the floor and turned, and T-Dog held him against the wall.

"Get off me, man," he said, his lip bleeding.

"Chill out," T-Dog snapped, looking to Alex, who had crossed her arms and stared at the scene with raised brows.

They took Glen!" Daryl yelled. He gestured violently at the kid. "That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends!" He lunged again, trying to shake off Rick. "I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

A snarling walker threw itself against the gate, clawing at them. A moment later, a swarm joined him.

"Back to the office!" Rick yelled, grabbing the bag of guns and his hat from the ground where Glen had dropped it. "Go!"

T-Dog, firmly gripping their new captive, led the way back down the alley. Alex followed, her stomach writhing at the loss of Glen.

T ran through the door, pulling Miguel in after him, and looked out to see Rick not far off. Daryl limped after him, and Alex brought up the rear, watching his back. He wanted to hurry them up, but knew it'd only draw the undead toward their hideout. He suddenly realized he was still looking out for Glen to join them and grimaced.

"Get off me," Miguel said, trying to free himself from T-Dog's grip.

"Shut up," he snapped, pushing him against the wall. After Alex was through the door, he slammed it closed and finally released the kid. He wasn't going anywhere.

Rick looked at the kid, who'd fallen to the floor when he was released, and squatted to be at eye-level. "Those men you were with," he said softly, fatherly, almost. "We need to know where they went."

"I ain't tellin' you nothing."

"Jesus," T-Dog groaned, turning to Daryl, who was glaring at the bruise on his arm. What the hell happened back there?"

"I told you," Daryl snarled. "This little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me."

"You're the one who jumped me, puto," Miguel yelled. "Screamin' about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

"They took Glen," Daryl said, turning to Rick. "Could have taken Merle, too."

The kid laughed. "Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

Rick grabbed Daryl as he went to kick the kid again.

"Damn it, Daryl. Back off."

Snatching up Glen's bag, Daryl pulled out Merle's severed hand and waved it in front of Miguel's face.

"Wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Miguel scrambled back, a whimper escaping his throat. "Start with the feet this time!"

Rick did not release him. He gave Alex a pleading look, and she sighed, unfolded her arms, and marched toward them. She grabbed Daryl by the elbow and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Come on, Hannibal Lector, let's go clean up your wounds."

Outside, she released Daryl, pushing him lightly toward an office chair as she grabbed a first aid kit off the wall. He stood against the desk, sulking with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"That little ass hat," he grumbled.

Alex sat in the chair, since it looked like Daryl wasn't going to, and rolled it in front of him. The top of her head only reached his belly button, and she sighed, leaning back to look up at him.

"You've really got to calm down," she said softly, relaxing a bit as they waited.

"Calm down? How am I supp-"

Alex nudged his leg with her knee, giving him a firm look. "Caaaalllmmmmm…"

He huffed and turned his head away. Alex picked at her nails, listening to the man's breathing slow. She chuckled, and he looked down at her.

"Start with the feet this time." She laughed, leaning her head back against the cushioned seat. "He almost pissed his pants."

Daryl snorted, some of the tension draining from his taught body. She let her eyes roam over him then, telling herself she was cataloguing his injuries. She stood, stepping between his legs to face him, and his whole body went rigid.

She reached around him, her face close to his chest, and grabbed the first aid kit from where she'd set it. When she pulled it into his line of sight, he scowled.

"I don't-"

"Hush," she said, opening the box and laying it beside him. She looked up at the split lip and scrape under his right eye, and gently wiped a smudge of dirt from his jaw with her thumb. "I hope you're not as big a baby as T."

Daryl watched her quietly as she ripped open a little alcohol pad and stood on her toes to clean his face. He couldn't help but notice how close she was, how soft her skin looked, how her warmth seeped from her, soothing his aching joints. She rubbed an ointment on a scratch on his neck, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

How would it feel to wrap his arm around her and pull her against him? What noises would she make if he ran his hands over her hips and down her thighs? How would she taste? His breathing slowed, and his heart beat in his ears.

When she began unbuttoning his shirt, he had to stop her. He grabbed her smaller hands, and she looked up at him, her green eyes narrowed as she prepared to admonish him. She stopped though, still holding the front of his shirt, beneath his hands, and her gaze dropped to his lips.

Then, she stepped back, releasing his shirt, pulling her hands from under his, and taking that soothing warmth with her, leaving him cold once more. She dropped back into the chair, reclined, and looked up at him again, though not meeting his gaze.

"Was that so hard?" she asked, clearing her throat. "Think you can control yourself this time?"

Daryl crossed his arms.

"Yeah."

The white paint of the nursing home was chipped and faded, and tall clumps of leafless shrubs lined the walls.

"Sure you're up for this?" Rick asked T-Dog.

T nodded. "Yup."

Rick's eyes flicked to Alex, who stood staring down the scope of a high-powered rifle, making adjustments. "If we need you…"

Alex smirked and cocked a hip, hefting the rifle onto her shoulder. "I never miss."

Rick pressed his lips together and nodded. "Okay."

T-Dog set the bag down near the stone ledge and looked back at Alex, who was sitting with the rifle balanced on one knee, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she adjusted the scope a bit more. Two extra magazine clips were tucked into her bra, poking out the collar of her tank top.

"Think this'll go bad?" T asked, fidgeting.

Alex glanced up, flashed her teeth in a smile, and scooted toward the ledge. She rolled herself onto her belly, bracing the rifle on the ledge, and switched off the safety.

"For them. There're only two guys out there. The lead guy's making it real obvious he's who I'm looking for."

"It doesn't bother you?"

That it's an easy shot?" she snickered.

"No." T-Dog's voice dropped a bit. "Killing living people."

Alex, unsure of how to respond, stayed quiet for a moment. Then, she huffed. "It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, they make the decision to live or die here, not me."

There was no response. Alex watched the two groups on the ground as they talked. This Guillermo guy looked at ease as he did, even when his eyes darted upward to her and T-Dog. He merely smiled and gave a sharp whistle.

"Oh, man," T said with a huff of breath.

Alex glanced up to see two men holding Glen at the edge of the nursing home's rooftop, bound and gagged. She scowled and returned to the action below. Guillermo shrugged, said another sentence, and turned, walking back into their hideout and shutting the door. She flicked on the safety, set the rifle aside, and climbed to her feet, dusting herself off.

"What happened?" T-Dog asked.

"Dunno," she said, stretching her muscles and cracking her back. "They went back inside. Let's get back to the others."

"Them guns are worth more than gold," said Daryl, pacing around the room as Rick unzipped the bag and began divvying them up. "Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You're gonna give that up for that kid?"

"If I knew we'd get Glen back, I might agree," said T-Dog, sitting on the edge of a desk and staring at the window. "But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

"You calling G a liar?" Miguel snapped, sitting on the floor beside T's desk, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Are you part of this?" Daryl snapped, smacking him across the side of his head. "You want to hold your teeth?"

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog looked at Rick, sadness in his eyes.

"No," Daryl said. "Question is, what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glen worth that to you?"

Alex glanced up from filling the clips with bullets on top of her own desk, studying Rick.

"What life I have, I owe to him," he said. "I was nobody to Glen, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I."

"So, you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked, finally becoming still as he looked at Rick.

"I didn't say that," Rick said, loading a shotgun. "There's nothing keeping you guys here. You should get out, head back to camp."

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asked, shaking his head.

Alex scoffed. "I'm not leaving this place until we've got everyone who came with us." She pursed her lips. "Like each other or hate each other, nobody's getting left behind."

"Come on, this is nuts," Miguel said, his voice cracking. "Just do like G says."

Alex slid off the desk and bent over to tie her hiking boots. While down there, she slipped a small knife into the top of her boot and tamped her foot down to make sure it was secure. Then, she grabbed a second handgun and tucked it into the back of her shorts.

"This is the first battle I've walked into with people I've never trained with," she said quietly. "But from how we've worked together so far, I trust you guys to watch my six. And I got yours, too."

"Please don't say stuff like that," T-Dog said, his face draining of color. "I've never heard you so sentimental, and it makes me think you think we're gonna die."

Alex snorted. "Oh, _I'm_ not gonna die. You guys, though?" she shrugged.

"Oh, thank God," T said. "That's more like it."

She rolled her eyes but grinned, none-the-less.

"Ya'll are all crazy," Miguel whimpered to himself. "This guy likes chopping people up, this girl strappin' up for war, a cop hangin' with crazy people. I'm gonna die today, I know it."

Alex chuckled and turned toward Daryl, who was glaring at the floor. "How 'bout you, Buffalo Bill?" she asked. "You joining this party?"

Rick and T-Dog looked up, waiting. Daryl shrugged his crossbow onto his shoulder and sighed. "We live through this, we find Merle."

"Deal," said Rick. "Grab the kid and let's go."

Alex stepped through the archway toward the nursing home, at ease with the weight of the weapons she carried. It felt familiar, something she could finally recognize since the world had gone to hell. The weight and the marching…the calm before the storm…embracing what could be last moments alive under the sky, breathing fresh air. Beside her, she could see the others did not feel the same at all.

Oh, Rick looked resigned, and sure, he may have faced a few battle marches himself, but Daryl was nervous. In fact, she'd never seen him so out of his element before. Then, there was T-Dog. The first friend she had in four years, the guilt of what he might have to do, and the fear of what might happen to him written all over his face. None of that compared, though, to the terror in the kid before them. He trembled and stole futile glimpses at their positions, as if he could get away. She pitied the kid.

She took a deep breath, sucking in a lungful of clean air while she could. A chuckle escaped her throat, and she could almost sense the looks she received for it, but she couldn't stop it. She felt like she'd finally found a familiar path after having been lost for such a long time. It was almost like she was going home.

The door opened upon their approach, and Rick pushed Miguel through and disappeared inside. A moment later, the fresh air was gone, and her happiness hardened into cold resolve and instinct. Adrenaline spiked in her veins as the doors closed behind them and they were surrounded.

"I see my guns," said Guillermo, meeting them in the center of the ring. "But they're not all in the bag."

"That's because they're not yours," Rick said calmly. "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their asses, ese." Felipe shifted, his gun aimed at Daryl.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation," said Guillermo, staring Rick down.

"No, I'm pretty clear," said Rick. He cut the ropes binding Miguel's arms and shoved him toward his people. "You have your man. I want mine."

Guillermo cocked his head and got in Rick's face.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. "They're the evilest, nastiest, man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale." He scowled. "I told you how it has to be. Are you willfully deaf?"

"No," Rick said. "My hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." He cocked his gun, and the entire room of people did the same. Rick's shotgun was directly in Guillermo's face. "Okay, then. We're here."

The room was silent, and the atmosphere was thick.

"Felipe! Felipe!" cried a frail voice from somewhere in the crowd. A moment later, an old woman appeared, going to one of G's men.

"Abuela, go back with the others…now!" Felipe said, the expression on his face now one of fear as he moved to shield her with his body.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl yelled.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay?" Guillermo said. "This is not the place for you right now."

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff," the old woman pleaded, tugging at Felipe's shirt. "Carlitos didn't find it. He needs his medicine."

Guillermo growled. "Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you."

The old woman suddenly looked up, spotting the newcomers.

"Abuela! Ven conmigo, por favor."

"Who are those people?" the woman asked, stepping toward Rick, seeming to recognize his uniform.

"Por favor, ven conmigo."

She shook her finger at Rick. "Don't you take him."

"Ma'am?" Rick glanced back at Alex and Daryl.

"Felipe's a good boy," she said. "He has his trouble, but he pulls himself together. We need him here."

"Ma'am?" Rick said, lowering his gun. "I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then, what do you want him for?"

"He's…" he looked helplessly back at Alex, who just shrugged."…"Helping us find a missing person. Fella named Glen."

"The Asian boy?" Her face lit up. "He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd. "He needs his medicine."

"Let 'em pass," Guillermo said, and his boys backed up, lowering their weapons.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

THE STENCH OF DEATH!

"I don't like this," Daryl muttered softly, just beside Alex. His eyes darted around the room, tracking every movement around them, his crossbow still loaded and ready.

She gazed over at him, shotgun in her own hands, then bumped his arm with her shoulder. He glanced down briefly, almost hearing her voice in her eyes. _"Calm down."_ He huffed and went back to scanning the room, and she shook her head.

There were people everywhere, most of them elderly and sickly. Alex's brow furrowed as she peered into rooms where men and women treated the old people. Finally, they entered a large gymnasium, where Glen stood over an old man, holding a breathing mask to his face.

"This," Alex said, exchanging a look with T-Dog, "wasn't what I was expecting."

Felipe rushed forward to help Glen with the old man. "All right, all right," he said gently. "Nice and easy. Just breathe. Just breathe-just let it out." He rubbed the man's back. "Just breathe. Just relax."

"What the hell is this?" Rick said, voicing everyone else's thought.

"An asthma attack," said Glen, stepping away from Felipe and the old man. "Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden."

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man!" T ran his hands over his head and released a heavy breath.

Glen glanced over to a small bed on the floor where three chihuahuas lay, wearing tutus and sweaters.

Alex snorted and relaxed her shotgun, stepping around the others as she peered at a painting of a fish tank on the wall. She then turned, resting against a small table, fingers brushing against lacy doilys, and looked Glen over.

"You don't look too bad," she said.

Glen grinned. "You're not so bad, yourself." He laughed brightly, and Alex rolled her eyes.

Daryl stepped into Glen's face, glaring. "We thought they were hurting you. We came to kill all these people to get you back. It's not funny."

Glen stepped back, putting his hands up. "Whoa, man. Calm down. I'm fine…thanks."

T crossed his arms, looking around, before following Rick and Guillermo into a back office. Alex thought about following but didn't move. Instead, she turned back to Glen.

"So, they weren't gonna throw you off the roof?" she asked, still playing with the doily.

"Only if you guys started shooting. Glen sighed and looked around. "These people are good people."

"Good people always kidnap people?" Daryl sneered, picking up a flowery vase and setting it down. "This place looks like my grandma's house."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex spotted Miguel nearby, whispering with Felipe. She chuckled softly. "So, I guess this means Miguel can keep his feet, huh, Daryl?" she said loud enough for the kid to hear.

"I could still cut 'em off…" Daryl answered, glaring toward the kid. Then, he shrugged. "We should go. Still gotta find Merle."

The sun was low in the sky when Alex stepped out of the nursing home. She let her head drop back onto her shoulders and breathed deeply, rolling a kink from her neck. The others stepped around her and turned inward in a half circle.

"We should get back to the truck," Rick said, looking up at the sun. "Too dangerous to be walking the streets now that we don't even know where to look."

"Seconded," Alex murmured, still taking deep breaths.

"Fine," Daryl said. "But we keep the back open this time. He won't come to you people."

Alex chuckled and opened her eyes, gazing at the four men around her. A smile spread across her lips, and she wrapped an arm around T-Dog's broad shoulders, tugging him down to her level.

"I thought we were all going to die in there," she said with a laugh. "Glad I was wrong."

"We can celebrate back at camp," Rick said, amusement in his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get back to the truck."

"Admit it," said Glen, keeping pace beside the sheriff. "You only came back for the hat."

"Don't tell anybody," Rick responded.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo," Daryl said, glowering.

"Not nearly half," said Rick.

"For what?" Daryl kicked a rock, and it went skittering down the street. "Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily, anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" T-Dog piped up.

"Oh my God," said Glen as the group came to a stop on a pair of train tracks.

They peered through the gate to where the truck had sat, open mouthed.

"Where the hell is it!?" Daryl yelled.

"We left it right here." Glen crossed his arms, scratching his forehead. "Who would take it?"

Rick's face darkened, "Merle."

The group was silent for a moment, then Daryl sighed loudly. "He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp."

"We gotta get there first," Glen said.

"How?" T-Dog gestured to the empty parking space and looked around for any sign of another vehicle. "We got no ride!"

"We'll have to run," Alex said, tucking her shot gun under her backpack, where Rick helped her strap it. "Let's go, we got a long way home."

Groaning, Daryl swung his crossbow over his head, and T-Dog shouldered the strap of his rifle. Then, they hopped the fence and sprinted down the center of the train tracks.

"More running," T said miserably.

"Save your breath," said Alex, "or you'll fall behind."

Alex glanced back down the forest path. It was dark. She could barely see the outline of the guys as they fell further behind. They'd kept up on flat terrain, but as they got close to camp, they had to run up a long incline. She slowed her pace, ready to call back a taunt.

Then, someone screamed up ahead.

A cold chill erupted over her body and she lowered her head, picking up her pace to a full sprint. Her mind whirred, questions flooding it. Was Merle already there? Was he hurting people? Would he go after Jake?

Gun shots split the air, one after another, and fear coursed through her blood. As she raced on, she fumbled behind her to unstrap the shotgun, and swung it over her shoulder. She thanked God they'd already loaded everything before they left.

Dale's voice split the air from just a little further ahead, and Alex's stomach heaved.

"Jake!" he yelled. "Get back here, where are you-SHIT!"

Gasping for air, arms bleeding from the shortcut she'd taken through the brush, Alex burst into camp, wide eyes taking in the carnage surrounding them. It wasn't Merle. It was much worse.

Walkers flooded the area, feasting on many of the people she'd spoken to in the camp. She spotted Dale racing toward Jake, who'd fallen on the ground with three walkers on his trail. She didn't hesitate to head after them, pointing and unloading, blasting apart any shambling corpse in her way.

"No!" Jake screamed as an eyeless woman's chest exploded and she dropped to the ground. "No!" She kept crawling toward him as he scrambled back, hitting the body of the stripped Charger sitting on the ground. There was nowhere to run. No one to save him. He sobbed and looked away as the woman pushed up onto her hands and grabbed his ankle.

Alex flew through the site, raising the butt of her shotgun as she leaped, smashing it down on the walker's head. Black, putrid blood exploded over her and Jake, and she grabbed him, even as he screamed and tried to fight her.

"Open your goddamn eyes!" she snarled, shaking the boy.

His eyes flew open and tears cascaded down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly. She swung around, blasting another walker reaching for them, making her way much more slowly toward Dale's RV.

"Shoot it!" Jake cried as a fat man missing chunks of skin wobbled toward them, knees snapping and cracking loudly. She raised the shotgun and squeezed, only to hear a soft click.

"Shit!" She backpedaled. The cartridges were in her pocket, and Jake was sitting against them. She swung the gun, hitting the man in the side of his head, but he kept coming. She missed a step and stumbled, nearly dropping the boy in her arms.

The fat man opened his mouth wide, screaming, and she gripped the gun tighter, shielding Jake with her body and glaring at the creature, readying herself. Something small and black pushed its way through the walker's forehead, and he crumbled to his knees, thick skull colliding with the ground.

Daryl stood just passed the thing's feet, lowering his crossbow, and jumped over the corpse to take Jake from her arms. She allowed it and quickly reloaded while he covered her. Finally, she stood and fired more rounds into the sea of dead faces around them, using the bigger corpse as a barricade of sorts.

The crossbow lay empty on the ground between them, and Daryl stood firing rounds from her rifle, his aim as good as it had been with the bow.

After a long, grueling fight, the night grew quiet. Panting and exhausted, Alex stumbled her way to Daryl, hugged him and Jake together, and brought them to the ground with her. She buried her face in Daryl's shoulder and gasped for air.

Jake sobbed quietly, one arm locked around Daryl's neck, the other around hers. "You weren't here," he choked out. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Daryl said nothing, but his arms were rigid around them, protective at the core. Vaguely, he could make out the sound of a woman wailing but couldn't focus on anything except the whispers near his ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sweat dripped off the end of Alex's nose as she drove the end of her crowbar into the soft heads of the rotted corpses. Behind her, Glen and T-Dog tossed bodies onto a pyre, and to the right, Morales drug the dead toward them. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, just a few yards from her, jake drew in the dirt with a stick. He glanced up every few moments to make sure he could see her.

The one time he couldn't-She'd stepped away to grab a bottle of water-He'd begun yelling her name and frantically searching for her. She'd come running back to find T kneeling, trying to console him, but he wouldn't listen to a word. He saw Alex, began to sob again, and dropped back down into the dirt, hugging his knees. She and T had exchanged a glance of worry.

She looked at Jake now, tracing spirals at his feet. Daryl passed him ruffling his hair and saying something too soft for Alex to hear, then helped Morales drag a body toward the fire.

"What are you doing?" Glen said, stepping into their path. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there."

Daryl scoffed and tried to step around Glen. "What's the difference?" he said. "They're all infected."

Glen bristled. "Our people go over there!" He pointed to the row of bodies by the holes. "We don't burn them!" His lip quivered and his voice broke. "We bury them. Understand?" He lowered his voice and stepped back. "Our people go in that row over there."

Daryl rolled his eyes, but helped turn the body, and he and Morales drug it toward the holes. "You reap what you sow," he spat.

"You know what?" said Morales, glaring at Daryl. "Shut up, man."

Daryl dropped the corpse near the others. "Ya'll left my brother for dead. You had this coming." He stalked off toward another body further away.

Alex shook her head and stabbed another corpse, leaving it for Daryl and Morales. She stepped back, wiped her forehead with her forearm, and turned to look at Jake.

"Why don't you go take a break," said Morales, stooping to grab the corpse at her feet. "We got this. That boy needs you more."

She hesitated a moment before shrugging and sticking the crowbar in the ground. She pulled off her gloves, lay them on top, and started toward Jake.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll be back to help."

"Take your time," The man called back, already heaving the body toward the fire.

Alex took a seat on the ground beside Jake, dropped onto her back, and shielded her eyes with her arm. The boy looked at her, then did the same.

"How you doin'?" she said, tilting her head to look at him.

"Good. Aren't you tired?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm really tired." She sighed. "But we gotta get this done before we can go was off in the river."

"I know," he said, then grew quiet, something building inside him.

She waited for it, but not very long.

"I didn't think you were coming back," he finally said, sitting up. "I thought the monsters got you in the city. You, and T-Dog, and Daryl, and Glen…" he wiped his eyes. "I thought they got you, and they were gonna get me too." His shoulders trembled as he sobbed quietly. "I was trying to be brave, but I was too scared, and they got Mrs. Anderson."

"It's okay to be scared," Alex said, resting her hand on his trembling back. "Everybody gets scared."

"Not you. And not Daryl or Rick."

Alex sat up and draped her arm over his shoulder, tugging him back against her.

"This is a secret," she whispered, and his sobs calmed a bit. He looked up at her. "All of us, even me…Daryl, we're all scared too. Just as scared as you."

"Then why do you fight the monsters? Why go to the city? You can't do that-save people-if you're scared."

"Why not? That's called being brave, doing something even though you're terrified." She sighed. "I fight because I can. I can do more for these people by standing up for them-the ones who can't do it themselves." She chuckled. "I'm not good at keeping house or mending clothes, but I am good at fighting. We all have to do what we do best to help each other."

"Can I be good at fighting?" He dried his eyes. "Can I do what you do and help our friends?"

"It takes a lot of time and a lot of work," she said slowly. "But, yeah. You can get good at anything. But you gotta start now, while you're small and healthy-to learn something and work at it until you're good at it."

"Could you teach me?"

She huffed. "I'll teach you everything I know, but you'll have to stop freaking out every time you don't know where I am."

"Do you promise you'll come back?" He held out his pinky, and she grinned.

"I will always come back." She wrapped her pinky around his, and they shook on it. "Do you remember how we set up the tents?"" Jake nodded. "Think you can break them down for me while I keep working here?"

"I think so," he said, glancing over to where their tents still stood away from the others.

"Ask Dale to help you. He'll teach you something," she said, standing and wiping herself off. "I'm going to be here if you need me, and if you can't find me, just stay calm and call for me. I'll hear you.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

COLD!

"A walker got him! A walker got Jim!" Jacque's voice cried.

Alex turned to see Rick, Shane, Daryl and T-Dog closing in around Jim, who picked up a shovel from the ground.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled. "Show it to us!"

"Easy, Jim," Shane said soothingly.

"Jim," said Rick as if talking to a scared dog. "Put it down, Put it down."

T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind, and Daryl stepped forward, lifting the man's shirt to expose a raw, bleeding bite on his stomach.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," he chanted, even after T let him go. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Oh, Jim," said Lori, clutching Rick's arm.

T sat with Jim beneath a large, shady tree, as the rest of the group gathered near Dale's RV. Alex stood with her arms crossed between Glen and Dale, and directly across from Shane and Daryl.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl said, shouldering the tool.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked, scowling.

"Yeah," he responded. "And I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it," Dale said in a soft voice, "I never thought I would…but maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale," rick said. "Or some rabid dog."

"I'm not suggesting…"

"He's sick. A sick man." Rick put his hands on his hips and looked the old man in the eye. "We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"Line's pretty clear," said Daryl. "Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick looked around the circle. "I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure."

"I heard that too." Shane snorted. "Heard a lot of things when the world went to hell."

"What if the C.D.C.'s still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"Why?" Rick faced Shane imploringly. "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick," Shane sighed, "you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now, if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction!" Lori furrowed her brow.

"That is right. But, it's away from the hot zone. Now, listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"I doubt it," said Alex, frowning, her eyes glazed as she thought. "The military were on the front lines. They got overrun, we all saw it. If the base is operational, it would be filled with whoever's left. That's a lot of people in a small space…a lot of possible carriers of whatever this disease is." She met Shane's gaze. "I don't know much about the C.D.C., but I've lived on bases forever. I really don't think they're still up and running."

"The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance," said Rick.

"You go lookin' for aspirin," Daryl snarled, twisting the pickaxe in his hands. "Do what you need to do. Someone needs to have the balls to take care of this damn problem!" He stormed toward Jim, raising the axe.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shane yelled, he and Rick racing after him.

Rick cocked his gun, pointing it at Daryl's head. Daryl turned slowly, lowering the Axe. "We don't kill the living."

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things," Shane said, stepping in front of Jim, "but not on this. Now, put it down."

Daryl turned, dropping the axe, and got in Shane's face, daring him to take a swing.

"Alex," Rick called back to the group. She strode over to his side, frowning. "Take Daryl out of here, please, before he does something stupid."

"Hm." Alex sighed. "Shane and Daryl are grown ass men," she said, stepping around Rick and pushing his gun hand down to his side. "If they wanna fight like dogs, let 'em."

"Please," Rick said again.

"Tch." Daryl turned. "It's fine, Alex. Lead me away, cause sheriff Woody said so." He grabbed his pickaxe and strode off.

"Just keep an eye on him, will you?" Rick said softly.

She gave him a withering look but followed Daryl off. "Okay. I'll do my best." She chuckled. "He's a lot bigger than me, though."

"You just gonna send her off with the psycho alone?" Shane said, watching them retreat toward the fire. "You sure that's wise?"

Lori nodded. "That man is out of control."

"From what I've seen," Rick answered, turning to look at the others, "he's got a lot more to fear from her, than she does from him." He holstered his gun. "She's been able to keep him on a leash at the worst of times."

"Gee, you sound like you admire her, Rick," Lori scoffed.

Rick's face was completely serious. "There are a few people I'd rather have at my back. I'll tell you that much." He grabbed Jim by the arm. "Come on.

"You don't have to follow me," Daryl called over his shoulder as he approached the beat-up truck at the campsite. He pulled the door open, tossed the pickaxe in, and swung around to face her, slamming the door behind him. "I ain't gonna go hunt 'em down or nothing."

"I'm not too worried about it," Alex shrugged. "I agree with you, but they're doing what they think is right. We lost the vote, so we'll have to sit back and chill."

"Sit back and chill," he grumbled. "What is it with you?"

"Whattaya mean?" She pulled down the truck's tailgate and hopped in.

"I mean, all this bullshit goin' on in the world, and here's you, chillin', cool as a cucumber."

Alex grinned and tugged the tie out of the bottom of her braid.

"It sounds like a compliment," she said, pulling her hair apart and shaking it loose. "But you mean it as an insult."

"Take it how you want," he said, crossing his arms and looking at her.

She let her eyes dip over his lithe form and back up to his face. A grin tugged at her lips. Daryl shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't get you," he said slowly, meeting her eyes. "Sometimes you're this hard ass, then the next, you're lookin' at me like-"his face reddened.

Alex cocked her head. "Like what?"

He scowled, suddenly defensive. "You makin' fun of me or somethin'?"

"Not at all." Her grin widened as his face went pink. "It's just that you just described yourself. Actin' like a hard ass, then something softer."

"I'm not soft," he snapped.

"I know you're not." She stretched out in the bed of the truck, gazing up at the trees. "You make people nervous, that's for sure." She laughed again.

"Me and Merle always made people nervous," he said, leaning back against the edge of the tailgate.

Sitting up, Alex scooted forward so that her legs dangled off. "Oh yeah? Little Daryl was a troublemaker, huh?"

"Not really," he said softly, almost to himself. "I just followed behind Merle. I was a scrawny little twerp back then."

Alex looked down at his biceps. "Not anymore."

He huffed out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." He looked back at her and she was staring off into the woods. "About your brother."

"You didn't leave him there to die," Daryl scoffed. "What're you sorry for?"

"Because I said I'd go get him…and I lied." She pushed back her long, wavy, black hair. "I've always broken my promises." A deep sadness thrummed through her bones, and she felt tired.

"Don't be stupid," he said, and Alex snorted. "You never promised."

"I was thinking of another promise," she said, seeing a little pinky shaking her own. "I don't wanna break my promises anymore."

"Then don't." He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Mean what you say and say what you mean. That's what you've been doing from the start, isn't it?"

"I tried not to make any promises, but Jake's so afraid. I don't know when I started…" she sighed, suddenly embarrassed at her emotional state. "It's nothing. Tell me a joke."

Daryl turned to face her, frowning. "A little boy like that needs all the promises he can get." His eyes were bright as he talked. "Especially growing up in a cruel place. I like how you talk about him, like he was your son. Like you're so proud of him. I wish my mom had talked about me like that."

Goosebumps erupted over her skin as she met the fiery stare, and she suddenly needed warmth. He stepped closer to her, radiating a heat that only a human connection could make. She'd stayed away from that heat for a long time, and she was now, suddenly desperate for a taste of it.

"Daryl-I-"

"That's that look I was talking about," he suddenly murmured, stepping back. "You're confusing the hell out of me."

"I-"

The chill was back, creeping over her as Daryl receded back into himself. She wasn't the only one denying herself that heat. She slid off the truck and brushed passed him, unable to form a coherent thought. Her mind was full of static, and she walked back to her campsite on auto pilot. T-Dog and Jake had already broken it down pretty well and had half of it stowed under the tarp of her truck's bed.

"You okay?" T asked, rolling up a sleeping bag. "You look weird."

A grin crossed her lips out of habit, and she shook her head. "Just tryna figure out where we're gonna go next."

The others decided on the C.D.C., it sounded like," he said. "Except Morales and his family. Their heading to the army base.

"Sounds good," she said, unsure of what she had just agreed to.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

FALLING!

The RV pulled off the dirt path, turning left, carrying Dale, Glen, Jacque and Jim. Morales and his family took a right, leaving the group. Rick took a left in Carol's hatchback, Lori by his side, and Carol and the kids in the back seat. Shane was next in his jeep with Andrea. Daryl drove alone in his truck, toting Merle's motorcycle in the bed. Alex's Silverado brought up the rear, T-Dog driving, Alex in the passenger seat, and Jake curled up in the back seat.

"I can't believe we're leaving," T said softly. "It seems like we've been there for years, feels like it's home."

Alex smiled and looked in the visor's mirror at Jake, who lay staring at the back of her seat sadly. "We'll find a new home," she said. She lay her head back against the headrest, already missing the little campsite. "One way or another."

A honk woke Alex from her light doze, and she looked up to see Dale's RV pulling over to the side of the rode, smoke coming from the front of it. The rest of the group pulled over behind him, and Alex hopped out.

"What's up?" she called, looking at the smoking grill.

"I think it's the radiator hose, it must have burst." Dale pulled open the hood. "I told you guys I needed the one from the truck," he said to T-Dog and Rick. "Didn't I say we'd never get far on that one?"

"Yeah," said Rick, sighing. "Can you jury-rig it?"

Dale snorted. "That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose, and I'm out of duct tape."

"I see something up ahead," said Shane, staring through a pair of binoculars and standing on the seat of his jeep. "A gas station if we're lucky."

Alex shielded her eyes and looked out, seeing nothing. The door to the RV swung open and Jacque stood there, pale faced.

"Ya'll, it's Jim…It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." She ducked back inside.

"Hey, Rick," said Shane. "You wanna hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

"I'll go too," said Alex, frowning at the speck in the distance. "N' watch your back."

Shane nodded and swung down into his seat. "Ya'll keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." He beckoned to Alex, who checked her Beretta and climbed in with him. "Ready?" She nodded, and he pulled back on the road, honking as he passed the others. "So, just came along for the ride?"

"Mmm," she muttered, staring out at the field flying by. "I just…" She crossed her arms. "I didn't want to be around when it happened.

"Jim?"

"Yeah," She laughed dryly. "I guess I'm a coward."

"Rick seems to think otherwise. He's got a pretty high opinion of you." Shane glanced over at her.

"He's a bad judge of character."

Shane chuckled. "I dunno 'bout that. I've worked with him a long time."

"I can tell," she said, glancing over at him. "Your teamwork was flawless when you guys had to take Daryl down. You're pretty in sync." She paused, scanning his face. "Let me ask you a question, Shane."

"Shoot," he said, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"You think we're making the right call with the C.D.C.?" She continued to watch him as he thought about it.

"You were all on board with it, yesterday." He gave her a crooked, grin. "What made you change your mind? My good looks? Charming personality?"

Alex ignored this. "I wasn't on board. I just don't like the idea of walking up to an army base full of walkers. Like I said, I don't know shit about the C.D.C."

"So, you think this is stupid?" He looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"I dunno about stupid," she said, returning her gaze to the passing landscape. "Rick isn't a rash man, I've noticed that. I just…we have other options, you know."

"No one's gonna force you to stay with us," Shane said, a teasing smile back on his face.

"I like you people," she said. "We're not best friends or anything, but…I wanna keep helping everybody alive.

Shane laughed. "We grew on you, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Can I ask you a question, now?" He checked his mirror, then looked at her.

"I'm an open book."

He chuckled. "What are your thoughts on Daryl? Think we can trust him not to slit our throats at night as vengeance for his brother?"

She frowned, thinking about him. "He's a good asset, she said slowly. "But he does have one hell of a temper He's a dangerous man." She looked Shane in the eye. "But we're dangerous, too, Shane. Yet people look to you, and to Rick to lead them."

"That's not a helpful answer," he said, holding her gaze for a long moment. "Should we leave him behind?"

She shook her head. "If you're good to Daryl Dixon, he'll be good to you." She pushed her hair out of her face and lay her head against the seat. "I think we can trust him."

Shane slowed the jeep into the parking lot of a small gas station, pulling up at the pump. Before he got out, he fixed his eye on Alex. "I'm going to trust your opinion about him," he said. "I wouldn't feel right leaving a man out here on his own after losing his brother."

Alex blinked. "He wouldn't be on his own. If you decided to leave him behind, I'd stayed too." Her eyes narrowed. "No one can survive out here alone."

"Fair enough," Shane said, climbing out.

This place is huge!" Jake gaped as the caravan pulled up to the C.D.C. compound.

"Lotta bodies out there," Alex said warily, reaching back to the floor board to grab her Ruger. She pushed open the door and rolled down her window, using the frame to balance the rifle. She slid the bolt and gave the others the OK sign.

Slowly, everyone climbed out and approached the tall, white, shuttered door. Alex scanned the area, making sure to look up from the sight every few seconds.

"All right, everybody," Shane whispered. "Keep moving. Go on, stay quiet. Let's go ." He ushered everybody forward. "Okay, keep moving. Stay together."

Alex picked out a twitching body not far from the group and kept an eye on it, still scanning the area. She couldn't fire unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Keep moving," Rick whispered. "Come on."

"Oh, God," Glen moaned.

"Shh," said Jacque.

They cleared Alex's line of fire, and she pulled her rifle back, slung it over her shoulder, and crept after them, knifing the skulls of every body she passed, moving or not.

Rick glanced back, tracking her progress, and set his hand on Shane's arm. "Not yet," he whispered.

Alex waved them on, pulling out her Beretta for better, close-range control, hoping there weren't many walkers. Rick shook his head, but Alex waved him forward. He sighed, nodded, and released Shane's arm. The cop banged on the shuttered door.

She knifed more and more skulls as they began to stir around her, rising at the sound of Shane's door pounding.

"There's nobody here," T-Dog cried.

"Then, why are the shutters down?" Rick stepped forward and pounded harder.

"Walkers!" Glen gasped, spinning around. In the middle of quietly dropping a few, Alex's eyes met his.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yelled, shooting a walker in the head.

"He made a call," Shane yelled back, firing his gun.

Alex flinched at the loud 'POP'. "Fucking idiot!" She fumed. "Now more are gonna show up."

"It was the wrong call!" Daryl snapped, dropping another corpse and snatching back his first bolt.

Alex could hear the others arguing, trying to decide what the next move was. She turned to look for them, and in the sea of bodies, they were so very far away. The battle ahead reclaimed her attention, and knifed two more, before finally being forced to fire her gun.

Every shot brought ten more from down the street. She bolted for the others, weaving through outstretched hands and gaping maws, killing where she could.

"All right," Shane yelled. "Everybody back to the cars. Let's go. Move!"

Alex froze, looking back the way she'd come. She would never make it back. Her only choice was to keep going forward toward the building.

"The camera," said Rick. "It moved!"

Alex ducked under a swinging arm and half crawled away, trying to keep her sight on the others. Trying to reach them, even as they headed back toward the cars. Her eyes landed on Jake, who was tugging against T's grip, pointing at her and screaming.

"I'll always come back," she'd said. She'd swore. She shook her head, blinking away tears as she watched him kicking and fighting to get to her. She stabbed a walker, shot two more, all while watching the little boy watch her break her promise to him. "I won't be coming back this time!" she wanted to scream. "I'm so fucking sorry. I lied. I'm a liar."

"Keep your eyes open!" Rick screamed, pounding on the door, fighting off Shane. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

"Come on, buddy," Shane murmured. "Let's go, let's go."

Alex fought her way toward them. If she could just reach them before the gap closed up behind them…if she could just keep moving. But she was so far away."

"Please, help us. You're killing us! You're killing us!" Alex's eyes teared up, listening to him. "You're killing us!"

She locked eyes with Daryl as he made his way toward her, cutting through the walkers, just to be met by more.

"Go back!" she yelled, a sob escaping her throat. His eyes narrowed, and he kept moving forward. "Go!"

She fought her way toward him, marveling at the distance he crossed to get to her. How could he have so much energy left?

"Don't give up," he said through gritted teeth, hacking at a snapping man's head.

"Please, go back," she said, though she reached for him.

Teeth snapped together where her hand had just been, missing her by centimeters. She swung around, slamming the butt of her rifle into the corpse's swollen face, and backed toward Daryl, who had just reached her.

She could feel his heartbeat through his back, pressed closely against hers, as they slowly pushed their way toward the door.

"It won't matter if we get there," she said, spotting the gap already closing. "We'll be trapped against the wall.

"We'll make it out," he said.

"Daryl…"

"We'll make it." His tone gave no room for argument, so she kept her mouth shut, pulling the last six rounds out of her pocket. "You see that?" His voice rose in disbelief.

The shutters slid open, drowning the group in light. They opened just enough for people to slip inside.

"Cover the back!" Shane's voice yelled, as the group re-entered the swarm, pushing them back for their families.

Lori and Carl ducked through first, then Carol and Sophia, then T-Dog and Jake."

"Hello!" Lori called.

"Alex!" Rick yelled, shooting the rest of the walkers separating her and Daryl from them. "Get in, hurry up!"

"Watch those doors!" Shane said. "Watch for walkers!"

Alex's legs nearly gave out as she ducked under the door, feeling Daryl's hands pushing her through. She felt another strong pair of hands pulling her the rest of the way, and a small, shuddering body collide with her chest, squeezing her around the middle.

A gun cocked from deeper in the building, and Alex tilted her head up. A tall man in a white lab coat had a gun on them.

"Anyone infected?"

"One of our group was," said Lori softly.

"He didn't make it," T-Dog added.

Suddenly the rest of the group rolled under, and Shane and Daryl hurriedly rolled the door down. Rick turned to survey the scene, putting his hands up and stepping in front of everyone.

"Why are you here?" the man asked, not lowering his gun. "What do you want?"

"A chance," said Rick.

The man snorted. "That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You'll submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that," Rick agreed, gesturing for him to lower the gun.

The doctor's eyes fell to Alex, where she sat shivering on the floor, clutching Jake to her. "You bit?" he asked. She shook her head. "You sure?"

"She ain't bit," said Daryl.

Alex struggled to her feet. "I'm just tired. I'm fine."

His eyes studied her a moment longer. Then, he looked to the rest of them. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

"Just stay here," T said to Alex, who couldn't find the strength to protest, as he and a few others ducked out to grab what little they had.

"I told ya," Daryl murmured, watching her as she swayed on her feet, but kept a tight hold of the boy in her arms. She met his gaze, a weak smile touching her lips.

Vi, seal the main entrance," said the man. "Kill the power up here."

The sounds of gears whirring, and metal clanging echoed through the room. A beep sounded overhead, and the lights dimmed.

"Rick Grimes."

The man glanced at his hand but didn't shake. "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

He led them into a large stainless elevator.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" said Shane.

He shrugged. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough-" His eyes found Carl's face. "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

The boy chuckled.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

She shrugged. "A little."

He smiled. "Try not to think about it." The doors opened, leading to a gigantic laboratory. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Humming and beeping sounded, and the lights brightened. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody?" asked Rick, peering around. "The other doctors? The staff?"

"I'm it," was Jenner's reply. "It's just me here."

"What sbout the person you were speaking with?"

"Vi?" Jenner snickered. "Vi, say hello to our guests. "Tell them…welcome."

"Hello guests," said a computerized voice from overhead. "Welcome."

"I'm all that's left. Come, let's get those blood samples."

Alex set Jake on the examination table, keeping close.

"Sorry," said Jenner, poking them with a needle and drawing blood.

"I get it," she said wearily, a sharp headache pounding behind her left eye.

"What's the point?" Carol asked as he moved toward her. "If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here," Jenner said quietly. "Let me just at least be thorough." He pulled the syringe out of her arm, and she groaned. "Are you okay?

She hasn't eaten in days," said Rick.

"None of us have," Shane added.

Laughter filled the dining hall as everyone ate. Glasses clinked together, and wine disappeared down people's throats.

"I don't think so," Lori said, shaking her head, but smiling pleasantly.

"You know," Dale said, leaning forward. "In Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner."

"And in France," said Jacque.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then."

"What's it gonna hurt?" Rick asked, grinning at his wife. "Come on."

"Come on," Carl urged.

Lori tossed her hands up and Dale laughed, pouring a small amount of a cabernet into a glass. "There you are, young lad."

Carl sipped it, and his face wrinkled. "Eww," he said, poking out his tongue.

"Can I try?" Jake piped up. Alex let him sip from her glass. "Blehh."

Laughter filled the room again.

"Yuck," Carl said. "That tastes nasty."

"Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud," Lori said, raising her own glass to her lips.

Glen went to set down his glass, and Daryl poured him some more. "Not you, Glen" he said, smirking.

"What?" Glen stared at the half-filled glass.

"Keep drinking, little man," Daryl laughed. "I want to see how red your face can get."

Glen laughed along with him and clinked his glass with Alex. She winked at him and downed her own glass. Shane, quiet and reclined in his chair looked up at Jenner.

"So, when are you gonna tell us what happened here, doc?" he asked, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes. "All the…the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

Rick's smile tightened as he looked at his long-time partner. "We're celebrating, Shane." He patted Shane's shoulder. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second." Shane retorted, waving Rick's hand away. "This is why we're here, right? This was your move…Supposed to find all the answers. Instead, we…" He chuckled and stared at Jenner, waving his hand at the doctor. "We found him. Found one man. Why?"

The room was now dead silent.

"Well," Jenner began, clearing his throat. "When things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." He wasn't smiling anymore, and his eyes stared off into the table. "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" T murmured.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out." He drained his glass and quickly poured another. "There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave," said Shane. "Why?"

"I just kept working," said Jenner with a shrug. "Trying to do some good."

"Dude," Glen said, looking at Shane. "You are such a buzzkill, man."

Jenner climbed to his feet. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here." He pointed to a door. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." He rubbed a hand over his head. "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. Same applies…if you shower, go easy on the hot water." With that, he shuffled out of the room.

"Did he say hot water?" Glen asked. T-Dog laughed.

It was late, and the halls were dark and silent. Alex, unable to sleep, roamed them, carrying an open bottle of wine. She'd somehow found her way into an older art of thebuilding, coated in dust and looking like it hadn't been touched in years.

She rounded a corner and froze, spotting someone against the wall, sitting motionless under the moonlight streaming in through the large window.

She reached into her waist band, slowly pulling out her knife, and stepped out into the open. A man looked up and Alex's heart missed a beat. It was Daryl, red-eyed and somber.

He glanced at the knife in her hand and snorted, wiping his face and leaning his head back against the wall. "Feel like sharin' that?" He gestured to the wine.

Alex slid down the wall beside him and passed it over. He took a long swig and handed it back.

"I'm sure he's fine," she mumbled, unsure of how to approach the situation. "Out there kicking ass and making a whole new group miserable.

"Yeah." He huffed. "Probably."

Alex took a swig and passed it back. "Miss him?"

He snorted. "Not really. You?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

He chuckled, then grew silent again. "You were fadin' pretty bad out there," he said, before taking a long gulp. "Shouldn'ta tried to stay behind."

"I'd have been fine if Shane hadn't started firing off rounds," she snapped. Then, she sighed, wilting against the wall. "I don't know what else to do. I'm a fighter. If I'm not doing that then I'm useless to the group."

Daryl shrugged. "It's a tough call". He looked at her face. "Did you see his face when you fell?"

"No." She shifted. "I'm glad I didn't though."

He still looked at her. "I wish I hadn't."

They trailed off into a comfortable silence, taking turns with bottle until it was empty.

"We should prolyl go to bed." Alex hiccupped and pushed herself up, only for her hand to slip off the wall. She went sprawling over Daryl, laughing quietly.

"You okay?"

She looked up at him, sitting against the wall, holding her off the floor. That heat was back, radiating from his body in vapors.

Daryl's hands were on her as she looked up at him, draped over his lap as if waiting for a spanking. It looked almost comical, if not for that damn look in her eye. Her body was warm and soft against his palms, and her eyes were wide and lost, so barren of that usual self-assurance and swagger.

She rose to her knees and he prepared himself to release that warmth, when her hands grabbed his face, and she was kissing him. He stiffened, and she pulled back, watching his eyes. His hands were on her hips, he had no idea when that had happened, and he wasn't sure what had just happened.

Alex kissed him again, softly, ever-so lightly, then pulled back, waiting for something. Waiting for him…

His arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, facing him, his mouth finding hers eager and yielding. He traced the contours of her body, hands caressing the curved arch of her back, the swell of her breasts, the firm flesh of her ass.

She moaned against his lips, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off. She dropped it beside them on the floor and slipped her hand between them to the button of his jeans.

He pushed off the wall, slowly lowering her to the floor without breaking the kiss, running his palm against her sides, teasing the elastic band of her shorts. She quivered beneath him, and her legs encircled his hips, pulling his center against her own, and arching at the friction it created.

She finally pulled her mouth from his, trailing her lips down the column of his throat, dragging the tip of her tongue against his flushed skin. He shuddered and pulled back, pulling her tank top over her head. Then, he gazed down at her, her dark hair surrounding her head, green eyes lidded with desire, lips red and swollen from kissing him, then, further down to large breasts heaving, a flat stomach with three crisscrossing scars white against her fevered skin.

Alex wasn't a patient woman, however, for as he drank in the sight of her beneath him, she pulled down his zipper and reached into the rough material. Daryl's head dropped between his shoulders and he groaned softly as she gripped him.

Alex lay on the floor, breathing hard, sweat drenching her naked body. Behind her, keeping away the chill, was Daryl, his breathing just as labored. She felt at peace for the first time in a long while; Bruised and sore as hell, but good.

She listened, the silence no longer smothering her like it always had before, then sat up. Daryl sat up as well, his eyes on the threadbare carpet beneath them.

"You're gonna hate me in the morning," he said, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"Don't be stupid." Alex grinned. "It was great."

"That's not what I mean," he said, his face turning pink. "When the wine wears off and you remember this, you're gonna regret it. It won't be the same with us no more."

She looked him over, looking twice at the beast she'd had inside her moments before, and her stomach clenched. She snuggled into his side.

"I'm a big girl, Daryl," she said, a sly grin spreading across her lips. "And I can handle my alcohol." Laughing, she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top, searching once more for that heat. It wouldn't be until the wee hours of dawn before they stumbled back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

DECISIONS!

Daryl couldn't help the stupid grin that kept spreading across his face, or the feeling in his gut that had everything to do with the image of big, green eyes and a cocky grin.

What's with you?"

He glanced to his left to see Shane sitting on the floor, drinking deeply from a bottle. He tensed at the sight of him but kept walking.

"It won't last," Shane's voice called. "She won't stay."

Daryl's legs stopped on their own, and despite himself, he turned around. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," he said without thinking.

Shane struggled to his feet. He screwed the cap back on the bottle, shuffling toward him. "Yeah, she's hot. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Daryl bit down on his tongue trying to keep his hands at his side.

Shane snorted. "You think she'd have looked at you twice if she had more options?"

"Man, mind your own business," he spat. His whole body burned with the effort of holding back a punch.

"Just lettin' you know." Shane backed off, grinning. "Girls like her don't belong with guys like you."

"Well, that leaves us in the same boat, don'it?" He stepped into Shane's space, inches from his face. Rage boiled in his stomach. "Now that Rick came an' took his wife back."

The cop's eyes darkened, and he grabbed Daryl's collar. Daryl shoved him back.

"Come on, then, lady killer," Daryl yelled. "Watcha got to say now?"

"You don't wanna play this game, Dixon."

Daryl scoffed. "You ain't nothin' but a bitch."

Shane swung, missing the tip of Daryl's nose by millimeters. Daryl threw himself at the cop and knew nothing else until someone had him under the arms, dragging him back.

Alex rose slowly from the cot, rubbing her eyes. She was intensely aware of the soreness between her legs that was not unpleasant. She let her mind wander back to the night before, feeling her insides squirm with reignited desire.

Shaking her head, smiling, she glanced around the empty room. T-Dog must've taken Jake to eat breakfast to let her sleep. She rubbed her head and stepped out into the hall, finding it too empty. Her stomach growled, but she grabbed her clothes and headed toward the showers, hoping to find them empty.

She was in luck. It seemed that everyone was in the dining hall already, and she set her clothes on a bench and turned on the water as hot as she could stand it. Stripping, she ran her fingers tenderly over the small bruises on her hips and thighs, shuddering at the memory of how she'd gotten them. Shoving that thought away, she quickly washed herself and stepped out, grabbing a white towel that smelled of fabric softener and a hint of bleach. She pressed it to her face and inhaled, not realizing how much she'd missed the smell of clean.

Just as she pulled the last of her clothes on, the door swung open to reveal Andrea, who looked like shit. She nodded, frowning, unsure of what to say. "There's a fresh bar of soap in the last stall," she said, falling quiet, then nodding again. She hurried out. Shaking her head at herself, she traipsed down to the dining room, hair still damp, but only just.

"Morning!" T-Dog called from down the table between Jake and Glen. "Decided to sleep in, huh?"

Alex shrugged and looked for Daryl, who sat at the end of the table between Rick and Dale. He didn't look up, only ate low over his plate, tuning everyone out.

She took her seat beside Jake and pulled an empty plate toward her, suddenly ravenous.

"Hung over?" he asked with a grin, offering her a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"What do you know about being hungover?" she said to the boy, taking the bowl and scooping some onto her plate.

Jake chuckled. "Not much, but all the grownups keep saying they're hungover. I thought you might be, too."

"Smart kid," she grumbled, grabbing a slice of toast and some orange juice.

"After breakfast," Jake said slowly, wringing his hands, "will you show me some stuff?"

Alex looked down at him and snorted. "Didn't I say I would?" She took a long drink of the sweet and tangy liquid.

"Can I sit in on that?" T piped up, breaking away from his own conversation with Glen.

"I guess…"

"Me too?" Glen said at once. "No telling how long it'll be until we gotta go back out on supply runs, and I don't wanna get kidnapped again."

"Do I look like some kind of self defense instructor, or something?" Alex said, a grin chasing the bite off her words. "Fine, but I'm gonna start charging for my services."

"That's the spirit," Rick said from the end of the table.

"You want some lessons, too?" she smirked and leaned back in her chair, biting a chunk out of her toast. She turned her eyes to the man beside him, meeting Daryl's wary gaze and smiled.

"Not me," said Rick, grinning. He glanced over at his family. "But I'd feel a lot better if Lori and Carl could defend themselves."

Alex blinked, careful not to let the smile slip from her features or roll her eyes. She glanced at Lori, who seemed to be considering this. The woman's eyes swept over Shane for the briefest of moments, before she met Alex's stare.

"I would really appreciate it," she said quietly, squeezing Rick's hand.

Alex shrugged. She didn't like Lori, but she recognized the look in her eys when she'd looked at Shane and realized she liked him even less. That scumbag. Her eyes fell onto the scratches on the side of his neck that he'd supposedly "done in his sleep."

"Anybody else?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice no matter how hard she tried.

"Want some help?" Daryl asked quietly, surprising everyone.

Alex's gaze softened on him and she smiled. "Sure thing."

Alex stepped through the doorway of the large, powered down gym, and frowned. She hadn't realized that she'd agreed to help so many people. She glanced up at T-Dog beside her, who seemed to read the agitation in her face. He grinned, pat her shoulder, and joined the small group facing her.

Glen stood at the front, Jake at his side with Carl and Sophia. Carol and Lori were standing a bit further back, whispering softly to themselves, and Dale and Jacque were perched further away, obviously content to just watch the lesson.

Alex sagged at all the attention on her, and nearly turned and walked out, when Daryl stepped in, blocking her retreat.

"You look like you're gonna bolt," he drawled.

She grimaced and turned back to the waiting group. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Okay," she said, somewhat lamely. "The most important things to winning a fight is calm and space. You gotta keep your head and not panic. For that, you'll really need to ask yourself what the point of standing up for yourself is." She cleared her throat and shifted her weight onto her other foot, crossing her arms. "Having a reason to fight-A real reason-Will keep you from freezing up and leaving yourself vulnerable. The second one was psace…obviously, you have a better chance at keeping yourself safe by putting distance between you and your attacker. They can't hit you if they can't reach you."

She turned to Daryl. "Daryl's gonna try and rush me-Try and subdue me, and I'm going to avoid him. It's as simple as it sounds if you keep a clear head." She gestured for him to go, and he lunged for her. Alex simply pushed his arm inward and stepped around his body, then pressed her hand against his exposed ribs.

"Want me to stay like this?" he asked.

"Just for a minute." She turned back to the group. "Just get out of the way. If you gotta push his arms, or sweep his legs, or even drop to the ground and roll away, then do it. See here, how he lunged, missed, and left himself open to attack? The ribs are sensitive, one of the best places to hit anybody." She tapped Daryl's ribs again and smiled when he quivered.

He regained his balance and turned back toward her. She nodded, and he charged her again, his long arms sweeping out to capture her. She retreated a step, then crouched and rolled to the left, just avoiding his grasp.

"If you have to step back," she said. "Then do it. Once you're behind him, run. Lead him somewhere more to your advantage. If he's bigger, lead him into an alley or a hallway, somewhere he can't extend his full reach. This slows him and cuts off the advantage. If he's smaller, lead him to a more open space, somewhere you can move freely and that doesn't keep you blocked in."

She turned back to the group and motioned for Daryl to get behind her.

"The places you always go for on an attacker are the toes." She pretended to stomp on Daryl's foot. "Groin," she mimed backhanding him in the crotch. "Solar plexus," she jabbed her elbow back just where his ribs opened up. "Throat, nose, and eyes." She glanced back at Daryl, nearly feeling him behind her. "At least, on a living person. On a walker, go for the head. Always. If you need to hobble him, take out his knees, but always destroy the brain. It's not so hard to do, their skulls are soft and decayed, so it's almost like smashing a pumpkin. You just have to mean it. Don't baby tap him in the mouth then be surprised that he's still moving. Right. Everybody, pair up. Take turns being the attacker and the defender. I'll walk around and see how you're doing."

During the shuffle of people pairing up, Alex turned to Daryl and let out a breath.

"Truthfully," she said. "How bad am I doing?"

He grinned. "Not bad at all, teach." He chuckled and lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "Think you can show me some things later on?"

She shuddered, meeting his mischievous glare. She couldn't help the grin, even as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you volunteered for this," she said huskily. "Go check on that side, I'll head this way."

"You're really getting good at this," Alex said to Carol as she stepped around Lori. "With a little work, you could be a real badass."

The woman smiled. "No, I couldn't. It's just, I always wanted to learn this stuff. I wish I would've known something…"

The lights flickered twice, then went down completely. The room grew silent.

"I think that's our cue to wrap this up," T said from nearby.

Alex ran toward the doors of the lab, sliding to a stop as they swung open. Jenner marched out, paused to look up at them, then kept going without a word.

"Hey, doc?" T-Dog called.

"What's his problem?" Andrea said, watching him go.

The door swung open and Rick and Shane marched out looking slightly harassed.

"I don't like the way Jenner clammed up," Shane said, following Rick toward the stairs. "The way he just wandered off like that."

Alex and T exchanged a glance then hurried after them.

"What's wrong with him?" T asked. "Seriously, man, is he nuts? Medicated? What?"

"In there," Rick said, pulling open a pair of doors leading to a metal, spiraling staircase. He rushed down, followed by Shane, T-Dog, Alex, and Glen, while the others went back to their rooms to wait for answers. They came to another set of doors at the bottom that lead into the basement.

"Check that way," Rick said to Glen, and T-Dog. "Alex, Shane."

Alex jogged after the men, her mind whirring.

"What's going on, Rick? What'd we miss?"

The generators are almost out of fuel," Shane answered, peeking around a row of metal shelving units.

"So?" Alex could feel the agitation from both men.

Rick grabbed the drum of fuel attached to the generator and heaved it.

"It's empty," he said, nearly breathless with panic.

"When the generator runs out," Shane continued, checking another drum. "Fuck! Facility wide decontamination."

Alex, helping to check the drums, frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"We don't…"

The lights shut off. Weak, blue lights flickered on in spots around the room.

"Hey," Glen called, running to meet them around the corner. "You guys kill the lights?"

"Nah," Shane said, looking up at the lights. "It just went out."

Rick turned to face them as T-Dog caught up with them. "Anything?" he asked, almost desperate.

"Yeah," said T. "A lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums than I can count."

"It can't be down to just that one," Shane said, pacing.

"We gotta go," Alex said, grabbing T and Glen by the arms and tugging them back toward the stairs. "We gotta get some answers." Rick and Shane were close behind them.

Rick!" cried Lori, as soon as the group from the basement entered the lab.

Jake left Dale's side and sprinted toward Alex, hugging her around the hips.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked, hurrying toward the man.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power." Jenner tapped the screen of his computer, pulling up a large clock that counted down by the second. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark." He took a swig of brown liquor, then handed it to Daryl. "Right on schedule."

Alex untangled Jake's arms from around her, holding his hand, and strode forward, studying the clock.

"It was the French," Jenner said, watching her.

"What?" Lori stood nearby, clutching her son to her.

"They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end." Jenner let out a shaky laugh, running his hands through his hair. "They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacque asked.

Jenner shook his head. "The same thing that's happening here. No power grids. They ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you-"Shane pointed at the scientist.

"To hell with it, Shane," Rick yelled. "I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff." He looked around at the others. "We're getting out of here. Now!"

Alex tightened her grip on Jake's hand and turned toward their office room. Before they could take two steps, an alarm blared loudly, drowning out everyone's cries.

"What is it?" Jake whimpered, his face drained of color.

"What's that!" Daryl yelled, just feet from them.

The robotic voice echoed over the P.A. **"30 minutes to decontamination."**

"Doc," Daryl snarled, rounding on the man who punched in a code to shut off the alarm. "What's going on here?"

"Everybody, ya'all heard Rick," Shane hollered. "Get your stuff and let's go. Now!"

T-Dog ran back into the office carrying three backpacks. "Let's go!"

"Come one!" Glen yelled.

The sound of gears grinding filled the room, then the clank of metal as the doors slid shut.

"No," Alex gasped.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glen cried. "He just locked us in!"

Jenner sat down at his computer, turning his back on everyone.

"Alex," Jake whispered, his hand like a vise on her own.

"You son of a bitch!" Shane roared, leaping toward Jenner.

"Shane!" Rick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back.

"You let us out of here!" Daryl snarled, pacing the catwalk like a caged animal, before ducking around Rick to hit the doctor with his crossbow.

"No!" T-Dog yelled, grabbing him from behind. "Stop! Don't!"

Daryl raged, nearly getting free of T's arms. "You lying…" Fury burned in his eyes.

Jenner," Rick said as calmly as he could manage. "Open that door now."

"There's no point," he said. "Everything top side is locked down." He looked Rick in the eye. "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things!" Daryl yelled, still being restrained by T.

Jenner shook his head. "That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is?" asked Rick, fighting down his hysteria. "What happens in…" he looked at the clock…"28 minutes?" Jenner didn't answer. "What happens in 28 minutes?!"

"Come on!" T finally released Daryl but stood blocking his path to the doctor. He prowled back and forth, trying to think.

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner yelled, rising to his feet and gesturing to the room around them. "We protected people from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country-stuff you don't ever want getting out! Ever!" He took a deep breath, calming himself. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure…in a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" said Rick.

"High-impulse thermobaric fuel," Alex said softly, a shadow falling over her eyes. "It sets the air on fire…the only thing more powerful is a nuclear blast. It…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"No pain," said Jenner. "An end to sorrow, grief…regret." His eyes met Alex's, imploring her to understand. "Everything."

"Open the damn door!" Daryl screamed.

"Out of my way," Shane said, racing toward the door with a fire axe.

"Daryl!" called T-Dog, tossing him another axe.

The three of them swung with everything they had, over and over.

"You should've left well enough alone," Jenner sighed, physically sagging in his seat. "It would've been so much easier."

Easier for who?" said Lori, sliding onto the floor with Carl in her lap.

"All of you." He shook his head. "You know what's out there…a short, brutal life and an agonizing death."

Alex sat on the floor against the desk, watching the guys hack at the door. Jake curled up in her lap, hiding his face in her shoulder, her hair draping over his head as she hugged him.

"Your…your sister," she could hear Jenner say. "What was her name?"

"Amy." Andrea's voice shook.

"Amy." Jenner let out a heavy sigh. "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this," Rick cried.

"Can't make a dent!" Shane yelled.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner said.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl snarled, hefting the axe back and stepping toward the doctor.

T-Dog grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Rick was on his feet, holding a hand out toward Daryl.

Daryl!" He glanced back at Alex for help, but she stared back lifelessly. "Daryl! Just back up-Back up!"

"You do want this," Jenner's voice said soothingly. Alex blinked, her eyes feeling hot and dry. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?" Shane said, dropping the axe and stalking toward Rick with his head cocked. "What? You really said that? After all your big talk?"

Rick gestured for Shane to stay calm. "I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope," said Jenner. "There never was."

"There's always hope," Rick said. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere…"

"What part of 'everything's gone' do you not understand?" Andrea spat.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner huffed. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

A gun cocked from somewhere nearby, and Alex glanced up to see Shane with a shotgun to Jenner's face.

"Shane, no!" Rick cried.

"Out of the way, Rick!" Shane yelled, staring down murderously at Jenner. "Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother," Rick said in a soft voice, at Shane's side. "Brother, this is not the way you do this." Shane shrugged him off. "We will never get out of here."

"Shane," Lori sobbed. "You listen to him."

"It's too late," said Jenner, staring back up at Shane.

Rick interrupted the man. "He dies, we all…" Shane let out a dangerous, guttural yell. "We all die! Shane!" Rick sounded panicked. "SHANE!"

The roar of the shotgun pierced Alex's ears. She vaguely felt wood splinter beside her head. Jake screamed, and she dropped to the floor, shielding him with her own body, squeezing him to her chest. Round after round, Shane kept squeezing the trigger, decimating the desk Alex had been leaning against. Jake sobbed beneath her.

Rick punched Shane and ripped the weapon from his hands, and the madman dropped onto his back beside Alex. Rick hesitated on bringing the gun down on him.

"Are you done now?" Rick yelled. Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane spat, letting his head hit the floor.

"Are you fucking insane?" T-Dog yelled at Shane as both he and Daryl moved toward him.

Rick headed them off. "Just stop, okay? No more."

"He almost killed them," Daryl growled. "He could have blown both their heads off…she was right there!"

Alex raised her head from the floor.

"Daryl," she mumbled, rocking back on her heels and pulling Jake up with her. She pushed his hair back, looking him over for any sign of injury. "Rick's right. We have to focus on getting out of here." She looked up at him with terror. Not for herself, but for Jake, who was still crying in her arms.

Daryl turned and went back to work on the door. Alex climbed to her feet and went to sit closer to him.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said without looking at her. "I'm getting us out of here."

"Mm," she said, stroking Jake's hair.

"I think you're lying," said Rick.

"What?" Jenner looked up at him.

"You're lying," Rick said again, "about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to," Jenner scoffed. "I made a promise to her…" he pointed to the screen that showed TS-19." "My wife."

"She was your wife?" Lori gasped.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?"

The axe falls reverberated through Alex's spine and skull.

"She was dying." Jenner's voice broke. "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. _She_ was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here." He hit the table. "In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice," Rick said gently. "You do. That's…that's all we want. A choice. A chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori whispered.

Jenner stood. "I told you, topside's locked. I can't open those." He moved toward a side table and input a code on a keypad. The doors slid open.

"Come on!" Daryl called, grabbing Alex around the waist and hoisting her onto her feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, racing for the stairs to get up top. "We're getting out of here," he promised, squeezing her hand. They got to the front doors, and he released her, bringing the axe back up.

Alex stepped back, cradling Jake, who was quiet, but nearly crushing her neck with his grip. She turned to see the others run past.

"Daryl, look out!" T-Dog called, sweeping up a chair and smashing it into the door. It splintered all over both of them.

"Dog, get down!" Shane yelled, levelling his shotgun at the doors. "Get down!"

Daryl and T both got out of the way as Shane fired the rest of his shells.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia whimpered.

"Rick," said Carol. "I have something that might help."

Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna help," Shane grumbled.

She ignored him, looking up at Rick. "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform," she pulled a grenade out of her bag. "I found this in your pocket."

Rick's eyes went wide as he took it.

"Look out!" Shane yelled as Rick pulled the pin and set it beside the doors.

"Oh shit!" Rick yelled as he ran.

Daryl swept Alex and Jake into his arms and pulled them down behind a stone wall as far back as they could get, covering their heads.

The grenade exploded, shattering the glass. Alex hugged Jake and pressed herself into Daryl's chest.

"C'mon," she could vaguely hear Shane yell.

Daryl pulled her up, leading her through the hole that used to be the front doors. Walkers were already converging on them. Shane blasted one, Rick another.

"Get to the truck and close the door," Daryl said in her ear. "I won't let anything get near you. Go!"

Alex squeezed his hand, then tightened her hold on Jake, before sprinting as fast as she could toward her truck. She opened the passenger door, climbed in, and slammed the door behind her. She peered out the window, relieved to see Daryl had made it to his truck as well.

The last thing she heard was T-Dog climbing into the driver's seat, before everything went black.


End file.
